La ferme Blaise!
by Miss Aelys O'Moon
Summary: Au cours des années à Poudlard, Blaise a vu les sentiments de Drago pour Hermione évoluer avec le temps. Et franchement, ce n'est parfois pas de tout repos... Dramione, avec un peu de Blaise&Pansy.
1. Première année

Bonjour! Je reviens avec une mini-fiction, un Dramione encore. Je préfère prévenir, il y aura sept chapitres au moins, plus quelques chapitres en plus peut-être... Je posterais la suite normalement la semaine prochaine.

 **Disclamer:** Tout est Rowling, bien évidement. **  
**

* * *

 _25 septembre 1991, Première année, Dortoir des Serpentards_

Blaise Zabini bailla longuement, ennuyé. Drago Malefoy était entrain de tourner en rond dans le dortoir sous son regard agacé et celui indifférent de leur ami Théodore Nott, surnommé affectueusement Théo. Blaise était confortablement assis sur son lit, en face de Drago qui faisait les cent pas et à côté de Théo qui lisait un livre.

De ce que Blaise avait comprit, Drago était en colère à cause de Hermione Granger, une Griffondor insupportable qui avait toujours la réponse à tout. Vu qu'elle était meilleure que le blond, l'égo de ce dernier en était blessé. Blaise ne trouvait pas le fait que Granger soit meilleure que lui atroce, mais visiblement, Drago ne pensait pas de la même façon. Il inspira un instant avant de lâcher :

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous fais une crise ?

\- Elle m'énerve ! gronda le blond.

\- Ouais, ça tu nous l'as déjà dit, soupira-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu y fais attention ?

Drago s'arrêta un instant et se tourna lentement vers lui. Blaise le regarda, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

\- Elle est meilleure que moi ! protesta son ami.

\- Théo aussi est meilleur que toi, lui fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

\- Sauf en potions, ajouta la voix lointaine de Théo.

\- Sauf en potions, c'est vrai, accorda Blaise.

\- C'est pas pareil ! Théo, lui, c'est normal, c'est un intello.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant la répartie de son ami.

\- Granger aussi est une intello, souligna-t-il.

\- La ferme, Blaise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- En quoi ? s'enquit Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

\- Granger est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! ragea son ami en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

Blaise grogna. Il ne croyait pas aux préjugés du sang depuis qu'il avait connu le quatrième mari de sa mère. Il avait été un Né-Moldu fortuné, et il avait été le seul à sympathiser avec lui. Blaise avait beaucoup regretté sa mort, le considérant comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait été un sorcier très puissant, et cela avait convaincu Blaise que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas inférieurs aux Sang-Pur. Mais Drago, lui, croyait dur comme fer à la supériorité des Sang-Purs, à cause de l'éducation fournie par ses parents. Blaise trouvait ça stupide, mais il se gardait bien de le raconter. Il n'avait pas envie de vexer son ami.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Alors elle est sensée être nulle ! s'exaspéra le blond.

\- Et pourquoi ? A cause de son sang ?

\- Exactement ! rétorqua Drago.

Blaise s'était levé et faisait face à son ami. Il allait répliquer quand Théo intervint :

\- Eh ! Stop, les gars ! Vous allez pas vous disputer à cause de Granger, là ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! protestèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Bah alors taisez vous. Vous me gênez dans ma lecture. Et Drago, si elle n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe inférieure, pourquoi tu te préoccupes d'elle ?

Drago cligna des yeux, grommela quelque chose que Blaise n'entendit pas et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Blaise échangea un regard éloquent avec Théo. Dommage pour elle, Granger allait devoir affronter la version « insupportable Sang-Pur supérieur aux autres » de Drago...

* * *

 _23 avril 1992, Première année, Dortoir des Serpentard_

Blaise soupira de dépit.

\- Tu peut nous dire _pourquoi_ tu t'es senti obligé de dénoncer Potter et Granger pour cette histoire de dragon ? grogna-t-il.

\- Parce que ça les a fait punir, bien sûr ! répondit Drago comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu es aussi puni, Drago, souligna Théo en levant les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

\- Je sais, Théo, merci, maugréa Drago.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'a fait ?

\- Bah...

\- Parce que grâce à lui, Granger a fait perdre des points à sa maison, railla Blaise. Et il est tout content !

\- La ferme Blaise.

Blaise jeta un regard agacé à son ami tandis que Théo levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu la fais où ? demanda Théo. Ta punition.

\- Surveillée par ce crétin de Hagrid... grimaça Drago. C'est tout ce que je sais. Avec Londubat, Potter et Granger.

\- Génial ! railla Blaise en frottant énergiquement les cheveux parfaitement lisses du blond. Tu vas rester durant deux heures avec trois Griffondors et un petit géant. T'es heureux, Drago, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suis ra-vi, ironisa Drago. Plus heureux que moi, sur l'instant, ce n'est pas possible.

Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent à cette remarque. Drago prit une chocogrenouille qui venait de son sac quotidien de friandises tandis que Blaise dévorait une patacitrouille.

\- N'empêche, fit Théo, je me demande où ce Hagrid a bien pu trouver un œuf de dragon. Les œufs de dragons sont classés dans la catégorie A des Marchandises interdites de commerce.

\- Génial. Dans notre langue ça donne quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Œufs pas trouvables légalement, articula exagérément Théo. Hagrid pas avoir droit acheter œuf de dragon. Hagrid...

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, grogna Blaise. Merci de t'être moqué de moi Théo, c'est super agréable.

\- A ton service.

Drago grignota la chocogrenouille qu'il avait dans les mains tandis que Théo observait la carte.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Nicolas Flamel. Un très célèbre alchimiste.

\- Tiens, s'exclama Drago. J'ai entendu Granger marmonner son nom. Je me demande pourquoi.

\- Ah? Tu écoutes Granger marmonner maintenant ? Comme c'est mignon... railla Blaise en papillonnant des cils.

\- La ferme Blaise.

\- Langage ! le sermonna Théo.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers leur ami, incrédules, se jetèrent mutuellement un coup d'œil puis regardèrent à nouveau Théo.

\- Langage ? répéta Blaise. Sérieusement ?

\- On doit soigner notre langage ? Ok, fit Drago. Théodore, cher ami, laissez-moi vous dire que, en cet instant, vous êtes orchidoclaste.

\- Hein ? Moi pas comprendre, dit Blaise avec un air crétin exagéré.

\- Oh Merlin, s'écria Théo, faussement horrifié. On dirait Goyle.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, et ils oublièrent totalement l'histoire de punition, pour commencer à imiter Crabbe et Goyle dans des mimiques exagérées.

* * *

Voilà! Premier chapitre, posté! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce sont des passages de la première année. Dans le deuxième chapitre, ce sera la deuxième année, ect...

... Reviews?


	2. Deuxième année

Bonjour à tous! Bon, voilà finalement mon deuxième chapitre avec trois jours d'avance, mais j'ai eu envie de poster aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, bonne question... Bref, enjoy!

 **Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, bien sûr.

* * *

 _15 avril 1993, Deuxième année, Salle Commune des Serpentard_

Blaise observait l'air morose de Drago, affalé sur le canapé. Le match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Griffondor venait d'être annulé sans plus de précisions de la part des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue avait juste ajouté que les élèves devaient se déplacer par groupes ou avec les professeurs et que le Quidditch avait été reporté.

\- Pourquoi le match a été annulé ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a eu une autre attaque de Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Arrête, intervint Pansy Parkinson avant que Blaise n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Toute cette histoire commence à me faire peur, ça devient grave, là.

Blaise aimait bien Pansy. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle jouait à l'écervelée en public alors qu'elle était plutôt intelligente en réalité. Drago soupira un instant avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

\- Je sais, Pansy, je sais. Si ça continue, Poudlard va fermer, et j'en ai pas envie.

\- C'est pas ce que tu as dit à Crabbe et Goyle, l'autre fois, fit-il, désapprobateur.

\- Ce sont des idiots. Ils ne savent même pas lire.

\- T'es sûr? s'étonna Blaise. C'est quand même flippant, dans ce cas.

\- Crabbe m'a demandé de lui lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le livre de potions, répondit gravement Drago.

Blaise éclata de rire dans un ricanement moqueur.

\- Quand même, rajouta Pansy. Souhaiter la mort de Granger...

\- Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, mais si elle pouvait faire en sorte de se taire, celle là, je ne serais pas contre.

\- Arrête, Drago. Elle est peut-être une Née-Moldue, mais quand même. En plus, tu t'ennuierais sans elle pour te casser les pieds.

\- La ferme, Blaise. C'est totalement faux.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, ironisa Blaise. C'est tellement faux que tu ne t'es _absolument_ pas ennuyé pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie la dernière fois.

\- Tu ne nous as _absolument_ pas cassé les oreilles avec tes " Où est Granger? " puis tes " Vous croyez qu'elle a été pétrifiée ? Elle a quoi, à votre avis, sinon? " non plus, bien sûr, renchérit Pansy.

\- Et tu n'as _absolument_ pas non plus sourit comme un crétin quand elle est revenue.

\- Non, répondit Drago avec mauvaise foi. Vous avez dû rêvé.

Blaise leva les yeux aux ciel, agacé, quand il entendit soudain un grand fracas dans l'entrée de la salle commune. Il sursauta et se tourna vers le bruit. Théo, portant à moitié son sac sur une épaule et des livres pleins les bras, avait une expression bouleversé. Blaise s'en inquiéta : d'habitude, il restait toujours impassible.

\- Cette fois-ci, il y a deux nouvelles victimes, souffla Théo.

\- Qui ?

\- Une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire, elle est préfète à Serdaigle, vous savez la brune qui traîne avec...

\- Et l'autre ? le coupa Drago.

Théo fixa le blond avec hésitation, comme s'il craignait sa réaction. Blaise fronça les sourcils, et il devina aussitôt qui était la deuxième victime.

\- C'est Granger.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Il vit Pansy plaquer une main contre sa bouche tandis que Drago se levait brusquement et sortait de la salle commune en courant. Blaise jeta à Théo un regard éloquent et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi... hésita Pansy. Pourquoi il a réagi aussi brutalement ? Je pensais pas que...

\- Je crois, commença lentement Théo, qu'il y a une frontière immense entre ce que Drago dit et ce qu'il pense réellement.

* * *

 _19 avril 1993, Deuxième année, dortoir des Serpentard_

Blaise jeta un regard malicieux à Drago, qui venait d'arriver dans le dortoir. Il inspira profondément avant de lâcher :

\- Tu reviens de l'infirmerie ?

\- La ferme Blaise.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il laissa échapper un rictus moqueur quand Drago le foudroya du regard mais se calma quand son ami soupira et s'assit sur son lit, l'air perdu.

\- Elle est comment ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pétrifiée, rétorqua Drago.

\- Nan, sans blague? Je savais pas, railla-t-il. Je voulais dire, il n'y a aucun changement ?

\- Non, soupira Drago, déconfit. Ça fait … bizarre. De la voir comme ça. En fait, j'ai hâte qu'elle soit de nouveau normale. J'ai même hâte de réentendre ses réponses de Miss-Je-sais-tout, c'est dire.

Blaise ne prononça pas un mot, ne voulant pas rebuter son ami. Il l'observait, silencieux.

\- Je lui parle un peu, confia Drago. De mes journées, des cours qu'elle rate, de Potter et Weasley, un peu de vous, aussi, Pansy, Théo et toi. Je lui ai même dit que j'étais sûr que Pansy et elle s'entendraient bien. Je pars toujours avant Potty et Weaslaid, mais Pomfresh m'a grillé.

Blaise fit une grimace en voyant celle de son ami : on pouvait facilement déduire que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas été ravie de le voir.

\- C'est la seule qui sait, à part vous trois. Elle a promit de se taire, alors normalement je pourrais continuer de voir Granger sans problème.

\- Pourquoi tu vas la voir, en fait ? demanda finalement Blaise.

\- Je sais pas, moi ! se braqua son ami.

\- Sinon, question sentiment, tu ressens quoi ?

Drago le regarda comme s'il avait soudain trois têtes, et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis pas entrain de dire que t'es amoureux d'elle, crétin. Juste ce que tu ressens en face de cette situation.

Blaise retint son souffle, attendant que Drago ait finit de le jauger du regard.

\- De la culpabilité, lâcha finalement ce dernier. Parce que j'ai dit à Crabbe et Goyle que je souhaitais qu'elle meure. Je sais qu'ils ne sont que des crétins, mais je me sens coupable de l'avoir dit. Et, même si c'est assez gênant à admettre, elle me manque. C'est moins drôle quand elle est pas là.

Blaise se leva et donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'on va trouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui. Tu te souviens que son meilleur ami est Harry Potter ? Ce type a beau être un con, il parle Fourchelang, donc il peut se débrouiller avec l'Héritier de Serpentard, et il a quand même réussi à se trouver nez-à-nez avec Tu-sais-qui l'année dernière et à y survivre.

\- Ouais, tu as raison.

\- J'ai très souvent raison, se rengorgea Blaise.

\- Tu as très souvent tort.

\- Faux.

\- Vrai.

\- Faux.

\- Vrai.

\- Faux!

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont la dépétrifier rapidement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement... Mais toi, tu vas faire quoi quand elle sera réveillée ?

\- Rien ! Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je continuerais de l'appeler Sang-de-bourbe, elle continuera d'avoir de meilleures notes que moi, c'est tout.

\- Il y a marqué « veracrasse », là ? railla Blaise en désignant son front. Plus sérieusement, tu vas faire quoi ?

Drago le foudroya du regard puis soupira, vaincu.

\- J'en sais rien, Blaise. J'en sais vraiment rien.

Ils restèrent en silence dans le dortoir, avant que Crabbe et Goyle n'arrivent, et qu'ils remettent leur masque de parfait Sang-Pur.

* * *

Et voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je ne mange pas! Non, je ne fais que grignoter ...

Bref. Reviews?


	3. Troisième année

Hello tout le monde! Je poste (enfin) le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclamer: Tout appartient à Mrs J. K. Rowling, bien évidemment.

* * *

 _9 septembre, Troisième année, Grande Salle._

Blaise jeta un regard exaspéré à Drago. Celui-ci faisait semblant de souffrir le martyr à cause de sa blessure au bras.

\- Arrête, Drago, lui chuchota-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu n'as plus mal du tout.

\- Et alors ? Si ça peut nuire à cet imbécile d'Hagrid et son foutu piaf...

\- Honnêtement, intervint la voix lointaine de Théo toujours plongé dans un livre, tu l'as amplement méritée, cette blessure. Insulter un hippogriffe est suicidaire.

\- J'ai eu mal sur le coup ! protesta le blond.

\- Évidemment, il t'avait lacéré le bras, soupira Pansy en s'asseyant près de Blaise. Si tu nous avais dit que tu n'avais pas eu mal du tout, je ne t'aurais pas cru.

\- En fait je me suis demandé si Pomfresh allait pouvoir me le rattraper, ce bras, fit pensivement Drago. Il était dans un sale état.

Blaise renifla, pas convaincu pour une noise.

\- Pomfresh a pu soigner bien pire. Granger et les autres pétrifiés ou...

\- D'ailleurs ça c'est terminé comment avec Granger ? demanda Pansy à Drago.

\- Il lui a rien dit, répondit à sa place Blaise. Il l'a regardé de loin avec un immense sourire béat sur le visage.

\- La ferme Blaise !

\- Bref, Pomfresh a non seulement soigné les pétrifiés mais aussi, en continuant avec ce sujet, le bras de Potter...

Il s'esclaffa à ce souvenir, accompagné de Drago, Théo et Pansy.

\- J'ai failli construire un autel à Lockhart, sur le coup, ria cette dernière.

\- N'empêche, qu'est ce qu'il était con ce prof...

\- Il lui est arrivé quoi déjà ? demanda Drago.

\- Amnésie. Il est à Saint Mangouste maintenant.

\- Une minute de silence pour ce crétin au sourire qui faisait rêver, fit Pansy.

Drago s'étouffa avec son thé sous le choc, Blaise recracha tout son jus d'orange dans son assiette sous le regard dégoûté de Pansy, et Théo fit tomber son livre de ses mains en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Pardon ?! « Au sourire qui faisait rêver » ? Tu plaisantes Pansy ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Il faut le reconnaître, il avait un magnifique sourire.

\- C'est totalement faux ! protesta Drago.

\- Demandez à Granger, rétorqua Pansy en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

\- Elle aussi elle était plutôt fan de lui.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Drago.

\- Elle a perdu tout le respect que j'avais pour elle, fit Théo, dégoûté, en reprenant son livre.

Blaise vit tout à coup du coin de l'œil Hermione Granger, et il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- En parlant du crup...

Drago se tint soudainement le bras en faisant une grimace de douleur. Pansy se déplaça à ses côtés et s'écria d'une voix forte et aiguë :

\- Drakichou, ton bras te fait mal ?

\- Oui, un peu. Pomfresh m'a prévenu que la blessure était vraiment très profonde, et qu'elle risquait de me faire assez souvent mal.

\- C'est terrible ! piailla Pansy, larmoyante. Pauvre Drake, si je peux t'aider...

\- Ça ira, merci Pansy.

Blaise se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et observa Granger. Elle semblait blasée. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et ajouta :

\- En tout cas, cet hippogriffe va le payer. Mon père va s'en occuper.

Granger sembla outragée et elle intervint, furieuse :

\- Malefoy, arrête de te plaindre. Tu l'as amplement méritée, cette blessure. Insulter un hippogriffe est suicidaire.

Blaise, Drago et Pansy se tournèrent tous les trois vers Théo, amusés par la coïncidence, et celui-ci dit en haussant les épaules :

\- Deux personnes le disent, ça veut dire que c'est vrai.

Granger fronça les sourcils, perdue.

\- En tout cas, fit Drago, Miss-Je-sais-tout, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'essayais sûrement de vous rendre un peu moins stupides, tous les quatre, mais j'avais oublié que c'était impossible, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr que _tes_ amis sont un modèle d'intelligence, rétorqua le blond en jetant un coup d'œil vers Weasley qui mangeait comme un porc son petit-déjeuner.

Granger suivit son regard et soupira d'exaspération devant le spectacle que le rouquin offrait. Quand elle se retourna vers Drago, celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois, et Blaise dissimula son rire dans une toux quand la Griffondor rougit de colère.

\- Peut-être que mes amis mangent salement, mais au moins ils ne s'amusent pas à provoquer un hippogriffe, eux !

\- Arrête, Granger, l'interrompit Théo en sortant la tête de son livre, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'on est sensé être confronté à un hippogriffe pour la première fois en sixième année.

\- Si Malefoy n'a pas su le faire mais que Harry si, répondit furieusement Granger, ça veut dire qu'il est donc plus mature que lui.

\- C'est sûr, rétorqua Drago, que venir à Poudlard en voiture volante, c'est super mature.

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais ne trouva visiblement pas, puisqu'elle la referma, rougit de gêne devant le regard triomphant du blond et le foudroya du regard avant de s'éloigner rapidement sous le regard hilare des quatre Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Blaise pouffa, hilare :

\- Elle avait pas l'air très compatissante, Drakichou.

\- La ferme, Blaisounours.

Pansy leur jeta un regard mécontent tandis que Théo ricanait, la tête toujours dans son livre.

\- Vous avez quoi contre mes surnoms ? Vous les trouvez ridicules ou quoi ?

\- Totalement, firent les trois autres en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, ensemble.

* * *

 _15 juin 1994, Troisième année, Dortoir des Serpentards._

\- Elle t'a pas raté ! Fit Blaise en ricanant.

\- La ferme, Blaise.

\- J'ai encore mal aux côtes à force de m'être retenue d'exploser de rire, gloussa Pansy.

\- C'était pas drôle du tout ! gronda Drago. Elle a failli me péter le nez !

\- C'est ça qui est drôle ! s'esclaffa Blaise, hilare.

\- Oh, allez, on arrête de rire, c'est méchant, fit Pansy en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Elle aurait pu lui faire très mal.

Blaise regarda quelques secondes Théo et Pansy, silencieux, avant d'exploser de rire en même temps que les deux autres.

\- Bande de faux amis, grommela Drago.

\- Bande faux amis ?! s'insurgea Pansy. Comment ça bande de faux amis ?! C'est totalement faux ! On a le droit quand même de trouver ce coup de poing magnifique !

\- Non ! lui asséna Drago. Vous êtes sensés vous lamenter sur mon pauvre nez et maudire Granger pour les cinq ans à venir !

Blaise lui sauta à moitié dessus en pleurant pour de faux et en s'écriant :

\- Pauvre nez de Drago ! Lui qui était si parfait ! Comme il doit souffrir ! Quelle horreur ! Enfer et damnation !

\- En fait, dit Drago d'un air faussement blasé, la ferme Blaise.

Pansy et Théo se tordaient de rire devant la mine faussement outrée de Blaise et devant Drago qui se tapait le front de sa paume. Blaise les rejoignit très vite tandis que Drago laissait échapper un petit sourire.

\- N'empêche, elle est vachement violente, la Granger, dit Blaise en se calmant un peu. Imaginez comment elle doit être au lit...

\- Au risque de me répéter, la ferme, Blaise !

\- Bah quoi ? Drago, si ça se trouve elle est un super coup ! Imagine-la en cuir, sur toi, entrain...

\- Blaise, le coupa Pansy, menaçante, tais-toi sinon je te fais bouffer ce que tu as entre les jambes.

\- Ok j'me tais.

Blaise ricana intérieurement en voyant Drago jeter un regard reconnaissant à leur amie.

\- Non, continua Pansy. Drago, il faut que tu t'imagines entrain de l'embrasser, en douceur, entrain de la déshabiller lentement, et...

Blaise explosa de rire devant l'air effaré du blond, accompagné de Théo.

\- Mais c'est quoi la différence ? s'insurgea Drago.

\- Je veux que tu t'imagines entrain de lui faire l'amour, expliqua Pansy. Blaise veut que tu la baises, excuse-moi du terme. La différence est énorme.

\- Chérie, commenta Blaise, je te rappelle que si tu retires le « l » de mon prénom, ça donne « Baise », alors ne t'étonne pas...

\- Je vois pas la différence, fit le blond à Pansy.

\- C'est normal, t'es un mec, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- Je comprends la différence, moi ! protesta Théo.

\- Oui, mais toi c'est normal, tu es intelligemment supérieur à ces deux crétins, fit Pansy.

\- Oui, mais toi c'est normal, tu es une fille refoulée, dit Blaise en même temps.

Blaise ricana quand Théo lui jeta un regard mauvais mais s'arrêta net quand Pansy lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne coucherais pas avec Granger, déclara Drago.

\- Ça, n'en soit pas si sûr.

\- Il n'empêche qu'en attendant, si je le pouvais, je lui construirais un autel, intervint Théo et pouffant.

Drago se renfrogna immédiatement tandis que Pansy recommençait à glousser.

\- Vous ne me le ferez jamais oublier, pas vrai ?

\- Jamais, assurèrent-ils en même temps.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Drago éclata de rire devant la coïncidence, et les trois autres le suivirent aussitôt, leurs rires retentissant dans toute le dortoir.

* * *

Et voilà, terminé... Oui, c'est court. Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît. Je vous le promet, à partir de la cinquième année, il y aura trois passages à chaque fois. Et je posterais avec moins de jours d'écart à partir de ce chapitre, promis aussi.

Bref. Reviews?


	4. Quatrième année

Et voilà le chapitre 4! Et, oui, il est plus long, tout de même. Je fais des efforts, remarquez-le!

 **Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, bien sûr!

* * *

 _11 septembre 1994, Quatrième année, Salle Commune des Serpentards_

\- Foutu Auror de merde ! jura Drago, furieux.

Blaise retint un rire, sachant parfaitement que Drago ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il craquait. Théo dissimulait son rire derrière un énorme livre qu'il lisait, mais Blaise pouvait voir les épaules de son ami se secouer.

\- J'suis désolé, mec. Être transformé en fouine devant tout le monde, ça doit être dur.

Drago eu un frisson qui, Blaise en était sûr, n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la Salle Commune.

\- Elle était là, fit soudain le blond. Avec ses deux imbéciles d'amis qui n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner.

Blaise remarqua que les épaules de Théo s'étaient figées, signe qu'il avait arrêté de rire. Il le vit jeter rapidement un sortilège d'insonorisation appris par Rogue et lui adresser un signe de la tête. Blaise se tourna vers le blond.

\- Qui ? dit Blaise innocemment.

\- Granger.

\- Elle a rit, elle aussi ?

\- Non, répondit Drago en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Et heureusement. Elle n'a pas à se moquer de moi.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as jamais été très gentil avec elle, donc ça aurait été compréhensible si elle avait rit, fit Théo.

\- Mmmh. Je déteste Fol-Œil. De quel droit il m'humilie comme ça ? C'était horrible.

Théo ferma son livre, montrant ainsi qu'il était pleinement dans la conversation.

\- Je pense que tu te serais sentit encore moins bien si Granger avait rit, non ?

\- Probablement, dit Drago sans réfléchir. Non ! Ça aurait été pareil ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

\- Trop tard, Drakichou, railla Blaise. Tu l'as dit, tu l'as dit.

\- La ferme, Blaise !

Blaise et Théo ricanèrent de concert.

\- Non, ça aurait été pareil, répéta Drago. Fol-Œil m'a humilié devant tout le monde, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.

\- Tu ne voulais pas être transformé devant elle, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne voulais pas être transformé du tout !

\- Je sais, mais c'était pire parce qu'elle était là, non ?

\- Tu sous-entend quoi, Théo, là ? demanda Drago en plissant les yeux. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me poses la même question, viens en au fait !

\- Drago, intervint Blaise, on est tes deux meilleurs amis. On sait parfaitement que t'as un faible pour notre Miss-Je-sais-tout nationale.

Drago s'étouffa un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Blaise et Théo se regardèrent, agacés. Ils avaient longuement discuté ensemble à ce sujet et ils avaient prévu cette réaction.

\- Blaise, tu me fais peur, là. Je suis pas amoureux de Granger.

\- J'ai pas dit que t'étais amoureux d'elle, juste que tu avais un faible pour elle. Nuance.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Absolument pas, le contredit Théo.

\- Non, mais c'est quoi cette conversation, les gars ? On dirait des filles !

Blaise éclata de rire puis prit une voix haut perchée :

\- Mais chérie, on est des filles ! Bon assez parlé d'histoires de cœur. Tu penses quoi de mon nouveau rouge-à-lèvres ?

Théo éclata de rire et lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- T'es con !

\- Conne, ma chérie, je suis conne. Tu te souviens, on est des filles !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Théo, t'es conne, Blaise, s'esclaffa Drago. Ah non, pardon, c'est Blaisette, t'es une fille.

\- Putain, c'est hyper moche ! Je reste un mec, en fait, c'est mieux. En plus je préfère avoir une b…

\- La ferme, Blaise ! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

\- Bande de puceaux. Bref. Drago, on a compris tous les deux que t'as envie de Granger, alors merde, avoue-le.

\- Je n'avouerais rien, puisque c'est faux.

\- Avoue.

\- Non.

\- Avoue.

\- Non.

Blaise plissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, av...

\- T'es chiant ! s'écria Drago. Merde, oui, vous avez raison. Maintenant, lâchez-moi avec ça ! Reparlez de la fouine, je préfère.

\- J'avais raison, je suis le meilleur.

\- Nous avions raison, Blaise, nous avions raison.

\- La fouine, j'ai dit !

\- Non, Dragounet, on dit « la ferme », pas « la fouine », corrigea Blaise.

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire, suivit rapidement du dernier. Et tous les élèves les regardèrent s'esclaffer sans qu'aucun bruit ne parvienne à leurs oreilles.

* * *

 _24 décembre 1994, Quatrième année, Grande Salle_

Blaise se mit à côté de Pansy et Drago, un verre à la main. Pansy lui jeta un regard, visiblement agacée, prit son verre des mains et le but cul-sec.

\- C'est même pas de l'alcool ! grimaça-t-elle.

\- T'es une alcoolique, Pansy. C'est triste.

\- C'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu, grommela la brune.

\- Il a quoi notre blondinet préféré ?

Pansy renifla, hautaine, et jeta un regard avadakedavrisant à son cavalier.

\- Il est dans un monde rose avec des licornes et des boursouflets depuis qu'il a vu Granger.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, oh. Je sais qu'on ne sort pas réellement ensemble, mais je veux danser, moi !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne sais danser que les collés-serrés.

\- T'es un porc, Blaise. Un porc.

\- A ton service. Au fait, il y a un gars de BeauxBâtons qui te fait les yeux doux depuis tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que lui te ferait danser.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria Pansy, ravie. J'y vais. Reste avec Drago, mais je te préviens, il dévore Granger du regard depuis tout à l'heure en marmonnant dans sa non-barbe.

Pansy partit aussitôt vers le sorcier français, qui lui fit un sourire d'une blancheur trop parfaite pour ne pas être douteuse et qui lui prit aussitôt la main pour la faire danser. Blaise se tourna vers son ami, qui regardait sans un mot Granger danser avec Krum.

\- Drago, ça va ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve, à ce crétin ? grommela Drago en désignant Krum.

\- Il joue au Quidditch. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Moi aussi je joue au Quidditch.

\- Bah je sais pas, je suis pas dans sa tête, moi. T'as toujours pas répondu, tu sais.

\- Je vais bien.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce qu'on dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre ou que tu vas torturer des bébés fléreurs.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien ! grogna Drago en buvant cul-sec son verre.

\- C'est vachement bien imité alors, ironisa Blaise en le resservant. Par contre, juste, t'as la même tête que Weaslaid.

Drago tourna aussitôt la tête vers le rouquin et grimaça. Blaise avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Weasley regardait Granger et Krum, le regard noir, un verre à la main, et il aperçut sa cavalière entrain de danser avec un français qui, lui aussi, avait un sourire d'une blancheur si forte qu'elle était suspecte. Blaise nota mentalement qu'il devait se méfier des sorciers français, qui devaient trouver amusant d'attirer toutes les anglaises avec leur sourire bizarre. En gros, Weasley ressemblait à un petit copain jaloux. Exactement comme Drago en réalité.

\- Putain. Je ressemble vraiment à ça ?!

\- Totalement. En fait, la seule différence, c'est que toi ça ne se voit pas vu que tu portes ton masque « parfait Sang-Pur ». Mais vous avez les même yeux de tueurs. Pauvre Krum. Il vient de se faire deux ennemis en une soirée.

\- Faut que je me rattrape. Où est Pansy ?

\- Tu l'as même pas vu partir ? Elle est entrain de danser avec un français. Au sourire bizarre d'ailleurs, 'faudra qu'on se méfie de lui, on aurait dit Lockhart. Enfin bref. Donc on a tout notre temps pour parler.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Ose me dire que maintenant que tu l'as vue dans cette tenue tu ne ressens rien pour elle. T'es entrain de la déshabiller du regard depuis tout à l'heure. C'est pas normal pour deux personnes qui se détestent, tu le sais ?

\- Mmmmh.

\- Après je dis pas que t'es amoureux d'elle, juste que t'as un faible pour elle. Un gros faible. Voire un énorme.

Mmmmh.

\- Mais c'est pas en l'insultant que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Bon c'est déjà bien que tu reconnaisses ton faible pour elle mais... Attends, t'as vu qui est la cavalière de Théo ? C'est Loufoca Lovegood !

\- Mmmmh.

Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant le manque d'enthousiasme du blond devant la cavalière particulière de leur ami. Il se tourna vers lui et grogna en le voyant les yeux fixés sur Granger qui riait avec Krum.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes absolument pas, en fait ?

\- Mmmmh.

\- … Au fait, ma mère a prévu d'épouser ton père et de lui faire un enfant. Bien sûr, elle va le tuer au bout d'un an ou deux, mais j'ai besoin de ta bénédiction.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Je suis en réalité gay et je veux te faire un tas de trucs peu avouables dans un couloir sombre.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Tes cheveux sont roses et verts, c'est normal ?

\- Mmmmh.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et frappa violemment l'arrière de la tête de son ami.

\- Aïe ! pesta le blond. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Ça y est, tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

\- Désolé.

\- Ouais, mon cul c'est du poulet, t'es pas du tout désolé. Granger est teeeeeeeeeeellement plus intéressante.

\- La ferme, Blaise.

Blaise lui redonna une tape à l'arrière de la tête, froissé.

\- Mais aïe ! Blaise, ça fait mal !

\- C'est fait exprès, du con. Maintenant tu m'écoutes ou je gueule en plein dans la Grande Salle que t'es amoureux de Granger.

\- Au moins elle le saura, soupira Drago en se servant un énième verre.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et prit son verre des mains.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-il, s'attirant tous les regards. Tu peux répéter ?!

\- Au moins, elle le saura.

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- Faudrait savoir !

\- T'es bourré.

\- Probablement.

Blaise le regarda, désespéré.

\- Ne bouge pas de là.

Il partit aussitôt, après avoir vidé le verre de Drago lui-même, et fonça vers la piste de danse.

\- Pansyyyyyyy ! Théooooooooooo ! A l'aide !

Les deux concernés accoururent rapidement vers lui, inquiets.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Blaise ? Tout le monde te regarde !

\- M'en fout du monde. Drago dit des trucs bizarres, vous devez m'aider.

\- Tu m'as appelé pour ça ? ronchonna Pansy. Je sais très bien qu'il dit des trucs bizarres, je t'avais prévenu d'ailleurs.

\- Ouais, mais là il a dit...

Il s'interrompit en voyant les têtes tournées vers eux et reprit en chuchotant :

\- Il a en gros dit qu'il était amoureux de Granger.

\- Quoi ?! crièrent les deux autres, attirant de nouveaux les oreilles curieuses.

\- Et ouais.

\- Il est bourré ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh putain, jura Théo en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi « oh putain » ? demanda Pansy.

\- Parce que quand Drago est bourré, il dit toujours la vérité, expliqua Blaise. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'on a su qu'il craignait les chatouilles et que Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison, lui manquait.

\- Ah bah on est pas dans la merde.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et regardèrent le blond. Il regardait à nouveau Granger, un autre verre d'alcool à la main. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et ils virent tous dans leurs regards respectifs la même phrase : « Comment on va faire pour le gérer ? »

* * *

Fiction terminée!

...

... Je plaisante, je plaisante! Ne me tapez pas!

J'ai deux choses à dire, déjà:

\- A partir de maintenant, il y aura trois passages par chapitre. Donc, ce sera plus long!

\- Je vais peut-être faire des chapitres post-poudlard. Peut-être. C'est en fonction de vous que tout se jouera! Si vous souhaitez des chapitres bonus, dites le en review, ou si, au contraire, vous pensez que sept chapitres sont suffisants, dites-le aussi, je ne vous frapperais pas, promis!


	5. Cinquième année

Bonjour! Oui, j'ai un peu de retard, je l'avoue. J'étais sensée poster ce chapitre il y a deux jours. Désolée...

Disclamer: Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _1er septembre 1995, Cinquième année, Dortoir des Serpentard_

Blaise s'affala sur son lit en poussant un soupir ravi.

\- C'est décidé, je reste ici pour les vacances. Ce lit, je l'aime d'amour.

\- Moi aussi je reste, fit Drago. Mais je n'aime pas d'amour mon lit par contre. Tu fais peur, Blaise.

\- Normal, toi tu préfères les Miss-Je-sais-tout brunes, préfètes, Nées-Moldues et Griffondor, railla Pansy.

\- Combien de fois je vous ai dit que je disais n'importe quoi parce que j'étais ivre ?

\- Dire que t'étais ivre n'est pas vraiment la bonne chose à faire, t'es au courant ?

Drago soupira et se tourna vers Blaise. Celui-ci ricana en enlaçant son oreiller.

\- Pourquoi tu restes à Poudlard en fait ?

\- C'est ça, change de sujet... Enfin bref. Ma mère a un nouveau mari. C'est le neuvième, je crois... En tout cas, il a décidé de coucher avec elle dans toutes les pièces du manoir. Ils l'ont fait dans ma chambre il y a quatre jours.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! s'insurgea Pansy, dégoûtée.

\- Yep. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont forniqué dans _mon_ lit, et ils n'ont pas nettoyé les draps. Quand je suis arrivé dans ma chambre, ils étaient couverts de sper…

\- Abrège, grimaça Pansy.

\- Pucelle. Bref. J'ai dormi par terre depuis. Même si les elfes ont tout lavé, ça reste sale pour moi. D'ailleurs, je pense les brûler, ces draps.

\- Ta mère n'a rien dit ?

\- Nan, mais si ce type continue comme ça, il sera _étrangement_ mort dans trois ou quatre mois. J'avoue, pour lui, j'ai hâte.

\- Et toi, Drago ? Pourquoi tu veux rester à Poudlard ?

\- On a... Un invité un peu particulier.

\- Oh.

Blaise grimaça. Drago lui avait apprit durant les vacances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Et il devait en plus loger chez les Malefoy ?!

\- Oui, oh. J'ai dû m'entraîner à l'occlumencie avec ma mère avant d'aller _le_ voir.

\- Donc ta mère sait ? demanda Théo. Pour Granger.

Blaise se tourna vers Théo, interloqué.

\- Quel est le rapport avec l'occlumencie ?

\- Oui, répondit Drago en ignorant Blaise, qui grogna. C'était pas difficile, tous mes souvenirs du Bal de Noël au Tournoi de quatrième année étaient tournés vers elle. Pareil pour la deuxième épreuve.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Étrangement, rien, soupira Drago en s'affalant sur son lit. Mais elle m'a entraîné avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, après coup.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer aux pauvres simples d'esprit que nous sommes, Pansy et moi, le rapport entre Granger et l'occlumencie ?

\- Non, seulement à Blaise, soupira la jeune fille. Moi j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas idiote.

Blaise la foudroya du regard, vexé. Théo se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Blaise. Comment fait-on pour tester nos capacités d'occlumens ?

\- Avec la legilimencie, pourquoi ?

\- Bien, le félicita Théo comme s'il avait cinq ans. Et qu'est ce que la legilimencie ?

\- C'est voir dans les souvenirs des... Ah, d'accord...

\- Il comprend vite mais il faut lui expliquer longtemps ! railla Drago.

\- Mais arrêtez bande de méchants ! pleurnicha-t-il avec une voix faussement larmoyante.

\- Donc... fit Théo en se tournant vers Drago, Comment ça s'est passé finalement avec _Lui_?

\- Eh bien, je suis toujours en vie, donc j'ai dû bien maîtriser l'occlumencie, mais c'était... Horrible.

Blaise vit son ami frissonner et il devina sans peine que ses frissons n'avaient aucun rapport avec la température du Dortoir. Il lui refila une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Il est atroce. Sa peau a la couleur d'un cadavre, il a les yeux comme ceux des serpents mais en rouge, il n'a pas de nez...

\- Il n'a pas de nez ? s'étonna Blaise. Pauvre homme. Enfin, non, c'est plus tellement un homme mais...

\- La ferme, Blaise, lança Pansy.

\- Donc je disais, continua Drago en lançant un regard agacé à Blaise, il n'a pas de nez, il est chauve, on dirait... Un cadavre. Vraiment. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Et mon père...

Drago s'interrompit, perdu dans ses souvenirs qui n'avaient rien de joyeux.

\- Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il acquiesçait à chacune de ses paroles, il paraissait tout le temps terrifié... Et au bout d'un moment, Vous-savez-qui lui a jeté le Doloris.

Il serra les poings, et Blaise échangea une œillade inquiète avec les deux autres.

\- Je crois, continua Drago, que si je me retrouvais face à un détraqueur, je ferais comme Potter en troisième année. Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi il s'est évanoui. Je ne sais pas trop quel est son pire souvenir, mais le mien est je crois suffisamment fort pour que je m'évanouisse aussi.

\- Il a vu ses parents mourir...

\- Et j'ai vu mon père, ainsi que d'autres mangemorts, se faire torturer et hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Le silence pesant tomba dans le dortoir, et Théo jeta un petit regard à Blaise. Celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon. Il avait deviné ce que Théo voulait : qu'il détende l'atmosphère en disant quelque chose. Sauf que Blaise ne trouvait pas.

\- J'imagine que mon souvenir des draps encore sales est totalement battu, là, non ? Dit-il finalement.

Drago lui refila une tape sur la tête en il lâcha un « Aïe ! » de protestation.

\- T'es con !

\- Vous savez, vous me l'avez tellement dit, tous les trois, que je suis sûr qu'il y a marqué sur mon cerveau « T'es con ! ». Ou « La ferme, Blaise ». Ouais, plus la deuxième solution.

\- Pauvre chou.

\- Nan mais vous imaginez pas comment c'est dur d'entendre chaque jour qu'on est complètement con, stupide, simplet, débile, pervers, dépravé, et j'en passe ! Je suis profondément touché, ma confiance en moi est détruite, je vais finir par devenir un dépressif sentimental, ou par participer à la « sale » de Granger pour les elfes de maison, à moins que ça soit la S.A.L.E ? Bref, je suis un pauvre incompris qui...

\- La ferme, Blaise !

* * *

 _8 octobre 1995, Cinquième année, Dortoir des Serpentard_

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup. Des gémissements assez bruyants arrivèrent à ses oreilles et regarda dans la direction du bruit. Le lit de Drago. Des gémissements qui n'avaient _rien_ de douloureux ou d'apeurés. Blaise laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, épuisé.

\- Fichu Drago, grommela-t-il. Fichue Granger. Fichues hormones à la con. Fichu _amour_ à la con. Fichu sommeil qui veut pas venir. Fichu monde de merde !

Il entendit Théo remuer et le vit se redresser. Tout comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il regarda le lit à baldaquins fermés de leur ami et se mit à marmonner des choses que Blaise ne put entendre.

\- C'est à cet instant précis que je déteste Drago, lui chuchota Théo. Et Granger. Et le monde entier.

\- Pareil.

Les gémissements doublèrent de volume et Blaise se frappa le front de la main.

\- Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

\- Je te donne ma bénédiction, grommela Théo en se frottant le visage.

\- Hermione... leur parvint la voix de Drago.

Blaise jura et chercha vivement sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation à l'intention de Crabbe et de Goyle, qui dormaient à poings fermés. Il se félicita intérieurement car bientôt les gémissements de Drago devinrent des cris rauques.

\- Mais putain ! jura Théo.

Blaise se dit aussitôt que Théo devait vraiment être épuisé et furieux pour jurer, ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Il se leva, titubant un peu sous la fatigue, et écarta brusquement les rideaux du lit du blond.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Théo en se levant et en le rejoignant.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Sur son lit, Drago se tortillait sous l'effet de son rêve, empêtré dans ses draps. Il murmurait de temps en temps le nom de la Griffondor, et Blaise soupira, exaspéré.

\- Aguamenti !

Drago se réveilla en sursaut sous l'effet du jet d'eau et se redressa. Il cligna des yeux et regarda tour à tour Blaise et Théo qui le fixaient tous deux du même regard furibond.

\- Blaise ? Théo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta Baise, hystérique. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que tu nous as réveillé avec tes cris de pré-adolescent qui vient de découvrir à quoi lui sert ce qu'il a entre les jambes ! Ok, tu peux rêver de coucher avec Granger, mais INSONORISE TES RIDEAUX AVANT BORDEL !

\- Blaise, moins fort, grimaça Drago.

\- TU POUSSAIS DES CRIS AUSSI FORTS AVANT QUE JE NE TE RÉVEILLE !

\- Désolé, désolé...

\- J'ESPÈRE BIEN QUE T'ES DÉSOLÉ !

\- La ferme, Blaise... grommela Drago en enfouissant se tête dans son oreiller.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, furibond. Comment osait-il ? Il inspira un instant dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Théo venait de se couvrir précipitamment les oreilles après avoir insonorisé finalement toute la chambre, avant de beugler :

\- AGUAMENTI !

\- PUTAIN C'EST FROID !

\- LA FERME ?! LA FERME ?! vociféra Blaise, furieux. C'EST LE CRACMOL QUI SE FOUT DU MOLDU ! QUI N'A PAS ARRETÉ DE GUEULER CES DERNIÈRES MINUTES ?! C'EST TOI ! TU NOUS A RÉVEILLÉ, THÉO ET MOI, AVEC TES PUTAINS DE GÉMISSEMENTS ET C'EST MOI QUI DOIT ME TAIRE ?!

\- Je suis désolé, pardon ! Je voulais pas dire ça, c'est la fatigue !

\- MOI AUSSI JE SUIS CREVÉ, POURTANT JE DIS PAS DES CONNERIES PAREILLES !

\- La prochaine fois j'insonorise, promis ! Désolé !

\- BIEN !

Blaise bailla tandis que Théo retirait prudemment ses mains de ses oreilles. Blaise jeta sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et s'affala sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 _26 avril 1996, Cinquième année, Salle commune des Serpentard_

Blaise jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du sien après avoir chassé le pauvre première année qui s'y trouvait. Son regard dériva sur son insigne de membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et il grogna.

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu es à la solde du bonbon rose ? grommela-t-il après avoir insonorisé leur conversation.

\- Mmmh ? fit Drago. Oh, ça... ajouta-il en désignant son insigne. Pour piéger Potter, Weasley et Granger.

\- Tiens, c'est plus Hermione maintenant ?

\- La ferme, Blaise. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

\- Ouais, ouais. Par contre pourquoi tu veux la piéger ? C'est un nouveau fantasme bizarre ? Tu veux la punir ?

Drago le regarda de travers.

\- T'es vraiment un dépravé !

\- Pas ma faute. C'est ma mère qui me l'a transmit.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta mère sorte des trucs pareils.

\- Non, tu as raison. Elle doit en dire des pires quand elle est seule avec son neuvième mari, grinça Blaise.

\- Je ne veux pas d'images, merci.

\- Mmmh. Donc ? Pourquoi tu veux la prendre sur le fait ?

Drago soupira, et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Théo et Pansy arrivèrent.

\- Vous savez que c'est très perturbant de vous voir parler sans entendre le moindre son ? déclara Pansy en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- C'est le principe de l'assurdiato.

\- Euh... J'ai pas entendu …

Blaise leur jeta un regard agacé, annula son sort puis le relança, de sorte que Théo et Pansy entendent leur discussion.

\- Voilà, c'est bon maintenant ?

\- Oui !

\- Très bien. Donc, dit Blaise en se tournant vers Drago, pourquoi tu veux la livrer à Ombrage ?

\- Pardon ? fit Théo, stupéfait. Tu parles de qui ?

\- Laisse tomber, Blaise, soupira Drago.

\- De Granger, répondit rapidement Blaise à Théo. Certainement pas ! rétorqua-t-il ensuite à l'intention de Drago. Tu vas me répondre, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

\- Parce que je te comprend pas trop, là, sur le coup, et que j'aimerais bien !

\- C'est pour la protéger ! explosa finalement le blond.

\- La protéger ? répéta Blaise. En la dénonçant à la sadique qui nous sert de Grande Inquisitrice ?

\- Oui, la protéger, fit Drago en faisant les cent pas. Si elle n'apprend pas à se défendre, elle n'ira pas combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle ne sera pas en danger.

Blaise regarda gravement Pansy et Théo.

\- Elle sera en danger partout, dit doucement Théo. A cause de son sang.

\- Même, si elle n'apprend pas à se défendre, elle n'ira pas au combat... répéta le blond en se tordant les mains. Et je pourrais la mettre en sécurité, quelque part, loin...

\- C'est une Griffondor, souligna Pansy. Même si elle ne connaît pas tous les sorts de défense et d'attaque, elle ira quand même combattre. Et puis, elle est la Miss-Je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Elle doit déjà en connaître un rayon en sorts.

\- Potter l'empêchera de combattre...

\- Tu comptes sur Potter pour éloigner Granger des combats ?

\- Oui... Non... Je ne sais plus, soupira Drago en se rasseyant. Il faut que je l'empêche de participer à ce club de défense. C'est tout.

\- Elle t'en voudra, lui fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua le blond.

Blaise soupira tandis que Drago partait, la démarche rapide sous le coup de la colère. Il échangea un regard grave avec les deux autres. Ce que Drago éprouvait pour Granger commençait à devenir bien plus fort qu'un simple béguin, il le sentait.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je tiens à vous dire que je vais faire des chapitres post-poudlard. Voilà, c'est annoncé. Dans ma tête, il y a déjà cinq-six passages, et je ne sais pas s'ils vont être regroupés deux par deux ou laissés seul pour un chapitre.

Reviews?


	6. Sixième année

Ne me tapez pas, please! Je suis désolée du retard considérable que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, vraiment. Bon, au moins, c'est le plus long des chapitres que j'ai posté jusqu'à maintenant...

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui ont perdus des proches dans la tragédie de Nice. Toutes mes condoléances les plus sincères, si des personnes ayant perdu des proches lisant ces mots.

 **D** **isclamer** : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _1er septembre 1996, Sixième année, Dortoir des Serpentard_

\- C'était pas malin de lui péter le nez, fit Blaise à Drago.

\- Je sais, je sais, maugréa le blond. Mais il l'a mérité !

\- Il a tout de même écouté notre conversation, renchérit Pansy. Heureusement que Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, imagine s'il avait vu qu'on était pas les connards que l'on prétendait depuis six ans!

\- Peut-être, mais lui casser le nez était franchement stupide, dit Théo. Et juste à cause de ça, tout de même...

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, grommela le blond. Il a envoyé mon père à Azkaban, j'en avais envie depuis des années, et...

Il s'interrompit, et Blaise fronça les sourcils en le voyant se rembrunir encore plus.

\- Et quoi ? l'encouragea Théo.

\- IlamitGrangerendangerl'annéedernièrec'estdesafautesielleaétéblessée, débita-t-il a toute vitesse.

\- Bah putain ! s'exclama Blaise. J'ai _rien_ compris !

\- Moi non plus.

\- J'ai entendu « danger » à un moment...

\- Il a mit Granger en danger l'année dernière, c'est de sa faute si elle a été blessée, répéta-t-il plus lentement.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- Attend attend. Tu lui as démolit le nez parce qu'il a mit ta chérie en danger ? T'es un putain de psychopathe, mec.

\- La ferme, Blaise.

\- Pansy, t'es pas d'accord ?

\- En fait... C'est plutôt romantique.

\- Romantique ? cracha Blaise. En quoi c'est romantique de péter le nez du meilleur ami de la fille qu'on aime ? Qui est, ne l'oublions pas, la fille qu'on a insulté durant toute notre scolarité...

\- Bon, non, pas romantique, mais ça prouve que Drago tient à Granger …

\- Je suis là, vous savez ? dit Drago, agacé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Parlez de ma romantique-ou-non-attitude quand je suis pas là !

\- Ok vas t'en, fit Pansy sans le regarder.

\- Non ! S'exclama Théo. Il peut encore nous être utile.

\- Là, c'est toi le psychopathe, Théo, souligna Blaise.

\- La ferme, Blaise, jeta Théo.

\- De toute façon, commença Drago, je n'aurais plus tellement le temps de penser à Granger dans les prochains temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago regarda de droite à gauche, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages, et releva sa manche gauche. Sous la surprise, Blaise tomba de son lit, tandis que Pansy poussait une hurlement strident et Théo laissait tomber un livre qu'il avait prit sur son pied, le faisant jurer. Blaise déglutit et reposa les yeux sur l'avant-bras de son ami. La marque des ténèbres y apparaissait. Drago eut un petit rictus mi-moqueur mi-désolé devant la réaction de ses amis et expliqua :

\- Quand mon père a été arrêté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré dans une rage noire. Il a jeté des doloris à beaucoup de ses mangemorts, et il a décidé... De me confier une mission. N'essayez pas de savoir laquelle, s'il vous plaît. Et pour s'assurer de ma « fidélité », il m'a fait poser la marque.

Blaise jeta un regard apeuré à la marque, comme si elle était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

\- Je ne l'ai pas voulue, lâcha Drago, dégoûté par la marque sur son bras. Mais avec cette chose sur le bras, je ne peux plus approcher Granger.

Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- J'aimerais que tu la surveilles, Blaise. Mon père m'a parlé de Slughorn, il organisera des soirées recueillant des célébrités ou des personnes très douées, expliqua Drago. Connaissant Granger, elle s'y retrouvera, elle est la plus intelligente de notre année, ajouta-t-il presque affectueusement. Et vu que ta mère est connue...

\- Si tu veux, soupira Blaise. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je n'ai plus confiance en Potter et Weasley pour la protéger.

\- Tu lui fais confiance à lui ? Demanda Théo, incrédule. A Blaise ?!

\- Sympa, grogna celui-ci, vexé. Je retiens.

\- Plus qu'aux deux crétins qui lui servent d'amis en tout cas.

\- Je te promet de veiller sur ta chérie, la Miss-Je-sais-tout de Griffondor plus communément appelée Hermione Granger.

\- T'es con, Blaise. Mais merci.

* * *

 _27 janvier 1997, Sixième année, Dortoir des Serpentard_

Blaise sursauta. La main de Drago venait de se poser sur son épaule, ce qui l'avait surprit. Le blond n'avait cessé de les éviter, Théo, Pansy et lui, depuis quelques temps, préférant la compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle. Blaise observa son ami. Il avait visiblement perdu quelques kilos, il était d'une pâleur effroyable, même pour un Malefoy, et il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

\- Bonjour Blaise. Bonjour Théo.

\- Tiens, grogna Blaise. Tu te souviens de notre existence ?

Théo ne prononça pas un mot, relevant seulement la tête de son livre, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Drago soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui inquiéta brièvement Blaise qui savait que le blond avait horreur que ses cheveux ne soient pas coiffés parfaitement.

\- Écoutez ... Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps mais …

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, l'interrompit Théo.

\- Mais je m'excuse, continua le blond. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais passer la journée avec vous . Comme avant. Rien qu'une seule journée où je serais un adolescent normal, pas menacé de mort par le plus grand mage noir de la Terre. Une seule.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer en chœur. Drago se détendit à vue d'œil.

\- Tu sais, fit Théo en posant son livre sur son lit, on est tes amis malgré tout. Bien sûr qu'on t'en veut, mais visiblement, tu as besoin d'une journée normale.

Blaise hocha la tête, puis fit un immense sourire de prédateur et se jeta sur le blond.

\- Tu nous avais manquééééééééé ! pleurnicha-t-il faussement avec une voix sur-aiguë.

\- Argh ! Pas à moi !

\- Tu es méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant !

\- Pourquoi je t'ai en ami ? soupira Drago, mais son sourire démentait son air blasé.

\- Parce que je suis inimitable.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, confirma Théo. S'il y a bien une chose que tu es, c'est être inimitable.

Blaise finit par se décrocher du bras du blond et il insonorisa la pièce avant dans crier dans le vide, faisant sursauter les deux autres :

\- Stimky !

Un grand « crack » se fit entendre et un Elfe de maison arriva dans la pièce. Il se prosterna devant les trois élèves.

\- Que peut faire Stimky pour vous ?

\- Apporte-nous de la bière-au-beurre et du whisky pur feu, répondit Blaise sans le regarder.

\- Mais monsieur...

\- Tout de suite.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il disparut aussitôt avant de réapparaître, de déposer des bouteilles et de repartir définitivement. Blaise prit une bouteille de bière-au-beurre, retira le goulot à l'aide de sa baguette et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Servez-vous, je vais pas tout boire.

\- Tu connais cet Elfe ? demanda Drago.

\- Ouais, il appartenait au sixième – enfin, je crois que c'était le sixième – mari de ma mère. Vu qu'on en a déjà sept, on l'a libéré et il est venu à Poudlard.

\- C'est comme ça que tu faisais pour avoir nos bouteilles pendant nos soirées ? demanda Théo.

\- Yep. C'est bien la seul utilité que m'a cet elfe. Il était d'une inutilité à la maison ! Il errait sans rien faire, un vrai boulet.

Théo choisit comme lui une bouteille de bière-au-beurre, tandis que Drago en prenait une de Whisky pur feu.

\- Attention, c'est fort, le prévint Blaise.

\- Je sais, j'ai l'habitude, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Trop long à expliquer.

\- T'es pas alcoolique au moins ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Non, non... dit Drago en détournant le regard.

Il avala une grande gorgée de whisky, tandis que les deux autres se regardèrent d'un air sombre. Drago leur mentait, ils le sentaient bien.

\- Bref. Tu as continué à surveiller Granger pour moi ?

\- Yep.

\- Alors ? s'enquit le blond en se redressant un peu.

\- Alalah, l'amour... soupira Blaise. Aux dernières nouvelles, pas de soucis, juste un mec qui lui colle à la baguette mais...

\- Qui ? le coupa Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un certain Cormac McLaggen. Ce mec est pire que moi niveau porc-attitude. Il a commencé à lécher sa cuillère de glace en la regardant comme un obsédé durant un dîner... Elle ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, mais elle est quand même venue avec lui à la fête de Slughorn pour Noël, donc...

\- Elle sort avec lui ? grogna Drago, visiblement mécontent.

\- Vu la façon dont elle l'a évité durant toute la soirée, je ne pense pas, ricana Blaise. Par contre, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Potter et elle...

Drago se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Blaise et Théo.

\- Elle sort avec _Potter_?! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

\- Non ! Ils parlaient de toi. Potter est persuadé que tu es un mangemort, il a parlé d'une carte où tu n'apparais pas – ce type est franchement glauque, il te surveille – et Granger a essayé de le convaincre de ton innocence mais il semblait sûr de lui, et...

\- Attends, répète un peu ? le coupa de nouveau Drago.

\- Potter a parlé d'une carte où...

\- Après.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant, avant de saisir, de soupirer, blasé, et de répéter :

\- Granger a essayé de le convaincre de ton innocence.

Il se frappa le front en voyant le sourire un peu stupide de son ami.

\- Elle m'a défendu ? dit Drago d'un ton plus joyeux.

\- Oui. Tu as l'air niais Drago.

\- La ferme Blaise. Laisse-moi sourire comme un con.

\- C'est sûr que là, tu as un sourire très con, ricana Théo.

\- La ferme, Théo.

Blaise se leva aussitôt et se mit à faire une danse de la joie improvisée.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Pour une fois qu'on ne le dit pas qu'à moi !

\- La ferme Blaise ! s'écria Théo en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Fais pas ton boudeur, Théodinet, il fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour !

Théo se jeta sur Blaise et tenta de l'étouffer avec son oreiller pour le faire taire. Ils furent interrompus dans leur chamaillerie par l'éclat de rire de Drago, qui se tordait au sol sous l'effet de son fou rire.

\- Salazar, j'avais oublié comment c'était avec vous deux, finit-il par dire après s'être calmé. Dommage que Pansy ne soit pas là. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

L'enthousiasme de Blaise retomba aussitôt, et il reprit une gorgée de bière-au-beurre en feignant de ne pas avoir écouté, laissant le soin à Théo de répondre. Il ignora superbement le regard interrogateur de Drago qui pesait sur lui et finit sa bouteille.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à nous avoir un peu délaissé, soupira Théo en s'asseyant à même le sol. Depuis les vacances de Noël, Pansy nous ignore. Elle traîne avec Milicent et Daphné maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si elle daignait nous répondre, on le saurait peut-être, ricana sombrement Blaise. Ou plutôt, si elle daignait _me_ répondre.

\- Elle ignore Blaise, principalement. Elle le fuit, littéralement, dit Théo. Mais à moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'adhérer aux idéaux de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Non, Théo, cracha Blaise, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme elle l'appelle maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas une mangemorte, assura Théo en voyant le regard de Drago. Mais quelque chose c'est passé durant ses vacances, et ça nous l'a changé.

Blaise avait un étau dans la poitrine qui lui enserrait le cœur. Savoir que Pansy le fuyait l'avait rendu au début stupéfait, puis rapidement furieux.

\- Je ne sais rien, je suis resté ici durant les vacances. Désolé.

\- Pas grave, assura Blaise un peu tristement.

Il y eut un silence lourd durant lequel les trois garçons s'évitèrent du regard. Finalement, Blaise dit :

\- En attendant, vu qu'on était seuls, Théo et moi, on a pu faire tout un tas de cochonneries et personne ne nous a rien dit ! Ça a un côté bénéfique !

Il reçut aussitôt un oreiller en pleine face qui l'assomma à moitié de la part de Théo et Drago éclata de rire.

\- Bon, dit finalement Théo en regardant sa montre. Il faut qu'on aille manger.

Un silence lourd s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce et les trois amis se regardèrent, interdis. Finalement, Drago se leva, évitant le regard des deux autres.

\- Il faut qu'on descende.

\- Ouais.

Le silence continua un instant, gênant et lourd, puis ils descendirent vers la Salle Commune comme si rien ne c'était passé.

* * *

 _27 mai 1997, Sixième année, Infirmerie._

Blaise marchait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Théo. Drago avait été touché par un sort de magie noire lancé par Potter. D'après Rogue, les blessures de Drago auraient pu être mortelles, mais les sortilèges de guérison du professeur et ceux de Mme Pomfresh lui avaient sauvé la vie. Cela faisait une semaine que ça s'était passé.

\- En y repensant, je n'aurait jamais cru que Potter était comme ça, fit-il pensivement.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Théo. Potter, lancer un sort de magie noire ? Je pensais qu'il y avait plus de chance pour que Dumbledore déclare sa flamme à McGonagall. Et Dumbledore est gay.

\- Sérieux ? s'étouffa Blaise.

\- C'est une rumeur.

\- Je ne le verrais plus jamais de la même manière.

Théo et lui pouffèrent silencieusement, puis s'interrompirent devant l'infirmerie. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte, de peur de, dans la possibilité où il dormirait, réveiller leur ami. Le spectacle qui les attendait les laissèrent bouche-bées.

Granger , Hermione Granger, la Griffondor, la meilleure amie de Potter, la Miss-Je-sais-tout, était au chevet de Drago et elle discutait avec ce dernier, l'air serein. Blaise tourna la tête vers Théo, ébahi, et croisa le regard de son ami qui avait fait pareil. Ils regardèrent alternativement le couple étrange devant eux puis eux-même avant de se décider à approcher doucement. Ils se cachèrent derrière un paravent et tendirent l'oreille, stupéfaits.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! protesta Granger. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, dit Drago en souriant.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Bon, après, de là à remercier Potter...

\- Ne le remercie pas, fit Granger. Il n'aurait jamais dû te lancer ce sort. Je lui avait dit, de ne pas utiliser les sorts du Prince, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent à nouveau. Mais de quoi ils parlaient ? Qui était le Prince ?

\- Mais, tu as raison, continua Granger. Sans ce sort, je n'aurais jamais su que tu n'étais pas qu'un crétin de Sang-pur, raciste et snob.

\- Sympa, la description, râla le blond.

\- C'est vrai, avoue-le, ria légèrement la Griffondor.

\- Peut-être, lâcha Drago.

Blaise était sûr qu'il allait se réveiller dans les minutes à venir où que Drago et Granger allaient sortir un « poisson d'avril » retentissant. Il rêvait, ce n'était _pas possible autrement_. _Im-po-ssi-ble_. Il se pinça le bras dans une impulsion soudaine, et grimaça en sentant la douleur. Ah, non, il ne rêvait peut-être pas. La douleur ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer quand il vit de sa cachette Granger effleurer de ses doigts les bandages de Drago. Non, il ne rêvait toujours pas.

\- Harry ne t'as pas raté... murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est plus grave que ça en a l'air. Et ça ne fait plus très mal.

\- Pourtant, dit Granger avec malice, c'est autrement plus grave que ta blessure en 3ème année.

\- J'étais un crétin à l'époque, s'excusa le blond.

\- Tu en est toujours un, le taquina la Griffondor.

\- Faux ! Sinon, on ne serait pas amis.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, accorda-t-elle.

Théo avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Blaise se repinça le bras une énième fois – il allait avoir des bleus le lendemain, mais il s'en moquait. Depuis quand Granger et Drago étaient amis ?

\- Bon, je dois y aller, dit-elle finalement. Harry et Ron vont se demander où je suis. A demain, Malefoy.

\- A demain...

La Griffondor se leva, prit ses affaires, puis, dans ce qui semblait une impulsion soudaine, embrassa le blond sur la joue, puis partit rapidement. Blaise se pinça à nouveau le bras tandis que Théo, une fois Granger suffisamment éloignée, se gifla violemment la joue. Drago, qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage, sursauta et regarda dans la direction du paravent. Blaise décida aussitôt qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir, et il écarta brusquement le paravent. Il sauta à moitié sur son ami, et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- La ferme Blaise ! le coupa Drago.

Il referma la bouche d'un air outragé tandis que Théo insonorisait leur conversation.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Je sais. La ferme quand même.

\- Et bien je dis non ! déclara fermement Blaise. Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches ? Petit cachottier !

\- Elle est juste venue m'apporter les devoirs en Sortilèges ! maugréa Drago.

\- Il y a marqué « veracrasse » sur mon front ? ironisa Blaise.

\- On a tout vu , renchérit Théo. Pas la peine de nous mentir.

\- C'est la vérité ! s'insurgea le blond. En tout cas, la première fois, elle était venue pour ça.

\- Au début, plus maintenant.

\- Oui, avoua Drago avec un petit sourire.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent, ébahis.

\- Et en plus, elle t'a embrassé sur la joue.

Drago posa sa main sur ladite joue et sourit béatement.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as un sourire niais, Drago. C'est flippant.

\- Je t'emmerde, Blaise. Un Malefoy n'est jamais niais.

\- Mon œil.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer une Pansy qui observait les lits de l'infirmerie d'un œil distrait. Aussitôt, Blaise se figea, regardant la jeune fille comme si elle était un fantôme. Quand Pansy leva les yeux vers le lit Drago, son regard s'ancra à celui de Blaise et elle s'immobilisa.

\- Je... Je vais repasser.

\- NON !

Blaise se leva du lit, s'approcha furieusement de la Serpentarde et lui prit fermement le poignet.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me fuir ? gronda-t-il. Je veux des explications.

\- Je ne t'entend pas.

\- Arrête, ça maintenant !

\- Vous avez jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, confus, tandis que Théo levait le sortilège.

\- Voilà. Maintenant tu nous entends, dit Théo. Pansy, s'il te plaît, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu nous fuis ? Et plus particulièrement Blaise ?

Pansy ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les ancra dans ceux de Blaise. Il la supplia du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis détourna à nouveaux les yeux.

\- Bien, je vais tout vous dire. Avant, Blaise, lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

Il la lâcha aussitôt comme s'il s'était brûlé, et ils avancèrent tous deux vers le lit de Drago, qui les observaient d'un air grave. Pansy s'assit sur le lit, et inspira longuement.

\- Je pense que vous le savez, l'année dernière, mon père faisait parti de la mission « prophétie » dirigée par le père de Drago.

Le blond serra des dents, tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête.

\- Et vous le savez sûrement, mais il a punit tous les mangemorts non-capturés par les aurors. Mon père … N'a pas été torturé, ni tué. C'est ma mère qui l'a été.

Blaise serra les poings, furieux pour elle. Pansy le regarda et ancra à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est … C'est le nouveau mari de ta mère qui l'a tuée, Blaise, lâcha-t-elle.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots.

\- Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ma mère, mais quand même ! C'était ma mère ! Il a tué ma mère !

En voyant Pansy pleurer, Blaise fut prit d'une impulsion soudaine et il l'a prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Il vit du coin de l'œil les deux autres échanger un regard mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, concentré sur Pansy uniquement. Et d'un coup, il comprit pourquoi Drago avait cassé le nez de Potter parce qu'il avait mis en danger Granger.

* * *

Les pro-S.A.L.E , ne me tapez pas! Je rappelle que, même si Blaise est un gentil Serpentard et qu'il ne croit pas aux préjugés du sang, il reste un Sang-Pur élevé par de joyeuses personnes pour qui les Elfes de maison sont des insectes.

Je sais, l'histoire de Pansy est un peu expédiée rapidement mais je tenais à ajouter ce moment, et cette situation, avec la mort de Mrs Parkinson par Mr le 9ème beau-père.

Bref. Je ne posterais plus avec un écart aussi conséquent, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	7. Septième année

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Il s'avère que j'étais en vacances dans un endroit où le mot "wifi" était un mythe. C'était assez... problématique pour poster. Donc, je suis rentrée de vacances, et je vous fournis enfin le septième chapitre. Les chapitres post-poudlard seront, je préviens à l'avance, d'un seul et unique moment. Ils seront donc sûrement plus courts.

 **Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J. , bien sûr.

* * *

 _3 septembre 1997, Septième année, Dortoir des Serpentard_

Blaise balança son sac de cours à travers la pièce, furieux. Drago et Théo lui jetèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Pansy sursauta avant de l'enlacer pour le calmer. Blaise se détendit petit à petit dans les bras de la brune et entoura ses bras fermement autour de sa taille. Sa relation avec Pansy avait brutalement évolué depuis qu'il l'avait consolée : ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant toute la fin de l'année scolaire avant de se mettre ensemble juste après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé que ça se ferrait à cette période, mais Pansy avait apparemment eu besoin de clarifier les choses après ça. Ils avaient vite pardonné à Drago à propos de cette histoire, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment la faire, et Drago restait de nouveau avec eux.

En soupirant, il laissa son menton reposer sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme. Théo se racla la gorge puis fit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Blaise ?

Il crispa la mâchoire et se raidit, avant de grincer d'un ton furieux.

\- Le mangemort qu'on a croisé, dans les couloirs, c'était le salopard que ma mère a épousé.

Pansy se crispa et Blaise la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Il n'est pas mort ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Il l'aurait été depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas été un putain de mangemort ! cracha Blaise. Quand j'ai dit à ma mère qu'il m'avait personnellement insulté avec l'histoire des Parkinson, ma mère a décidé d'en finir enfin avec lui. Elle a essayé de l'empoisonner, mais il flairé le truc et il l'a torturée ! Mère n'est certainement pas une sainte, mais elle ne méritait pas une demi-douzaine de Doloris !

\- Calme-toi, murmura Pansy. Toute cette histoire lui retomberas dessus, à cette ordure.

Blaise enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brunette et inspira son parfum. Il se sentit aussitôt plus serein et desserra un peu ses bras pour ne pas lui faire mal. Si Pansy avait été un chat, il était sûr qu'elle aurait ronronné.

\- Vous pouvez vous séparer, là ? râla Drago. J'ai l'impression qu'on est de trop, Théo et moi.

Blaise releva la tête et regarda le blond d'un air malicieux.

\- C'est dommage que Granger ne soit pas là, hein, Drakichou ?

\- La ferme, Blaise, grogna Drago.

Blaise éclata de rire, manquant le soupir de soulagement de Théo face à son ancienne colère. Blaise s'assit sur son lit, toujours sa petite amie dans les bras qui dut s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber. Blaise sourit, satisfait, quand il sentit Pansy frissonner lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brunette.

\- En fait, commença Drago en s'asseyant sur son propre lit, je préfère largement qu'Hermione ne soit pas ici, à Poudlard. Déjà parce qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore, elle doit me détester, mais en plus, on ne peux pas dire que Poudlard soit tout à fait sûr pour elle.

\- Ça, c'est certain, soupira Théo.

\- Mais elle me manque, ajouta douloureusement le blond. Je sais qu'elle serait en danger, ici, parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue, à Griffondor et qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Potter, mais, je ne sais pas, je la voudrais près de moi. Tout le temps.

Blaise se demanda comment il réagirait à la place de Drago, avec Pansy loin de lui, en danger de mort et en compagnie de ses pires ennemis. Il trouva cette idée tellement insupportable qu'il refusa d'y penser plus et il serra Pansy un peu plus contre lui. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle cala sa tête contre le creux du cou de Blaise, offrant à celui-ci une magnifique vue sur son cou pâle.

\- Potter et Weasley veilleront sur elle, déclara Pansy. Ce sont des crétins finis, mais on ne peut pas leur reprocher de ne pas tenir à Granger. Et ils sont meilleurs amis. Ils tiennent sûrement à elle autant que toi, Drago.

\- Mais pas de la même façon, ajouta Théo. Si je crois que Potter considère Granger comme sa petite sœur, je suis persuadé en revanche que Weasley a des vues sur elle.

Drago serra les poings et regarda sa baguette, qui était posée sur sa table de chevet, comme s'il voulait la détruire du regard.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, figure toi, grommela-t-il. En fait, j'ai détesté Weaslaid principalement pour cette raison ces dernières années. Il la regarde d'une façon... Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est amoureux d'elle, merci de ne pas me le rappeler.

Blaise lui offrit un sourire compatissant et embrassa sa petite amie sur les lèvres.

\- Pitié, arrêtez, je vais finir par aller voir Milicent Bulstrode pour pouvoir me pavaner, moi aussi, gémit Théo.

\- Ne profites pas de Milicent, toi ! maugréa Pansy. Ses sentiments pour toi sont sincères.

\- Et alors ?

\- Oh ! s'insurgea la brunette.

Pansy se dégagea des bras de Blaise et donna une vive tape sur la tête de Théo, tandis que Blaise et Drago éclataient de rire.

\- Aïe !

\- J'espère que tu finiras ta vie seul et puceau ! gronda Pansy.

\- Puceau, c'est pas possible, nia Théo. Je ne le suis plus depuis ma cinquième année.

\- Tant pis ! Tu redeviens puceau à partir de maintenant.

\- Raison de plus pour aller voir Milicent, alors, fit Théo avec un sourire narquois.

Blaise explosa de rire sous le regard outré de sa petite amie.

\- Théo, tu es génial, finit-il par dire une fois sa crise de rire calmée. Je te donne ma bénédiction pour devenir humoritse, comme le disent les moldus.

\- Hein ? s'étonnèrent les trois autres.

\- Humoritse ? C'est quoi ? continua Théo.

\- Un truc de moldu, expliqua Blaise. Un métier qui consiste à faire rire les gens, à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Les moldus ont une vie passionnante, fit Drago d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Pansy, Théo, si je te vois parler avec Milicent, je t'émascule.

Théo la regarda avec des gros yeux puis, comme si elle était soudain une menace pour sa virilité, il serra les jambes, prit son livre de sa table de chevet et le posa sur ses jambes de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas exécuter sa menace sur l'instant.

\- Je crois que je vais rester célibataire, pour l'instant, dit-il prudemment.

\- Et Milicent ? fit Pansy.

\- Je ne l'approcherais plus jamais, assura-t-il.

\- Mais non ! s'insurgea Pansy. Elle t'aime ! Il est hors de question que tu l'ignores, sinon, je te tue !

Le pauvre garçon regarda d'un air désespéré les deux autres, qui regardaient la scène en ricanant.

\- Blaise, pleurnicha-t-il, raisonne ta petite amie, je t'en prie !

\- Pas moyen, ricana Blaise.

\- Non, ajouta railleusement Drago. Il ne peut rien faire. Ça se voit que c'est Pansy qui porte le pantalon, dans leur couple.

Le blond se prit aussitôt un oreiller dans la tête, et Théo, soulagé d'avoir une diversion pour échapper à la menace Pansyesque, se précipita dans la bataille. Et d'en bas, si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des rires et des cris de guerre provenant d'un des dortoirs des Septième année.

* * *

 _15 mars 1998, Septième année_

Blaise ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Durant les vacances, Pansy et lui avaient décidé de rester au manoir Zabini. Blaise avait convaincu sa mère de s'installer aux Etats-Unis pour une durée indéterminée, et son « beau-père » était aux côtés des mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'étira un instant, puis son regard tomba sur Pansy qui dormait à ses côtés et il sourit, attendri. Il était entrain de lui caresser doucement la joue quand il entendit un grand « crack ! » qui le fit sursauter. Son elfe de maison, Snowky, venait de transplaner juste à côté du lit.

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il, agacé.

\- Le jeune Malefoy attend le jeune maître Zabini ! pépia l'elfe. Snowky l'a conduit dans le petit salon.

Blaise se redressa, intrigué.

\- Drago est ici ? Pourquoi ?

\- Snowky l'ignore, jeune maître Zabini. Mais le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très bien, de l'avis de Snowky.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, congédia son elfe, embrassa le front de sa petite amie et se leva. Il enfila en vitesse un boxer, une chemise et un pantalon, restant pieds nus, avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Pansy et d'arriver dans le petit salon.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Drago, Blaise ne le reconnut pas. Son ami, avachi sur le canapé de la pièce, avait les cheveux décoiffés, les vêtements dans un état lamentable, un air sombre, des cernes violettes bien marquées sous les yeux et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu à moitié vide dans la main. Vu l'allure du blond, Blaise devina que ce n'était pas sa première bouteille, et jura silencieusement, catastrophé. Il était facilement devinable qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave pour que Drago soit dans cet état.

\- Drago ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, ne sembla pas le reconnaître au début, puis l'identifia et ricana, complètement saoul.

\- Ah, tu es là ? Je t'attend depuis une demi-heure. J'y croyais plus.

\- Drago, c'est ta quantième bouteille ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Je sais plus, grommela le blond. La troisième ? Ouais, la troisième... Je l'ai piquée à mon père. Lui aussi boit beaucoup ces temps-ci, tu sais ?

Blaise s'approcha doucement de son ami et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Drago.

\- La ferme, Blaise, maugréa l'interpellé en chassant la main de son épaule. J'ai une raison.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'a poussé à boire autant ? Souffla Blaise, agacé.

Drago ne répondit pas, s'enfilant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, puis murmura, le visage défait :

\- Hermione...

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'alarma Blaise.

Drago ne fit qu'acquiescer, les yeux fermés. Puis il les rouvrit, les yeux pleins d'horreurs, et regarda Blaise fixement.

\- Bellatrix l'a torturée. Ma tante a torturé Hermione.

Blaise poussa un juron à en faire pâlir un détraqueur tandis que Drago portait de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. Quand il le vit, il força le blond à poser la bouteille presque vide sur la petite table et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- J'ai... j'ai dû y assister. Elle hurlait, elle pleurait, elle suppliait ma tante... Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, fit Drago en fermant les yeux. Mère m'a installé sur une chaise, et m'a appuyé sur mes épaules pour que je n'intervienne pas. Et j'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais même pas fermer les yeux. Ma tante lui a jeté doloris sur doloris, et moi, j'étais obligé de regarder, parce que mes yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer.

Il se tut un instant.

\- A un moment, continua-t-il, elle s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai voulu me lever, mais Mère m'a retenue par les épaules pour que je me rasseye. Elle m'a observée attentivement pendant que Bellatrix faisait une pause, et, vu que je n'arrivais pas à cacher ce que je ressentais, elle m'a souri. Elle se faisait torturer, et elle m'a souri. Juste après, ma tante la faisait de nouveau hurler. Elle avait prit un poignard entre temps et elle lui a marqué « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur le bras. Mère m'a serré plus fort les épaules.

Blaise se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Pansy et lui filait le parfait amour, durant ces vacances. Il se sentait étrangement coupable, en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami de son côté.

\- Drago... commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par une voix.

\- Blaise ?

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, maudissant la venue de sa petite amie qui n'arrivait pas du tout au bout moment. Pansy venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, avec pour seul habit les draps du lit de Blaise – des nouveaux, il avait finalement brûlé les anciens – qui étaient enroulé autour de son corps. Quand elle vit Drago, elle poussa un petit cri de gêne et tenta de remonter un peu plus le drap autour d'elle. Blaise jura intérieurement tandis que le blond tournait la tête vers lui et l'observait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il adressa un sourire un peu forcé à Pansy et lui dit :

\- Tu peux aller t'habiller, s'il te plaît ?

La brune hocha rapidement la tête et disparut aussitôt. Blaise laissa son regard s'attarder sur la porte où avait disparu sa petite amie, avant de s'armer d'un courage qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un Griffondor et de se tourner vers son invité surprise. Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il venait de le trahir abominablement.

\- Drago... tenta Blaise, mortifié.

\- Je vois que tu as passé une meilleure journée que moi, hier, coupa le blond.

\- Drago, s'il te plaît, écou...

\- La ferme, Blaise. Je crois que je vais partir, tu as visiblement mieux à faire !

\- C'est toi qui vas la fermer ! s'emporta Blaise. Écoute, reprit-il plus doucement, c'est vrai, j'ai passé mes vacances avec Pansy, et, tu as dû le deviner, nous avons couché ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois nous en vouloir. Je suis désolé pour toi, et encore plus pour Granger, et tu peux toujours compter sur moi, quand tu vas mal. Toujours. Que ce soit le matin, la nuit, l'après-midi, pendant que je dors, tout ce que tu veux. Mais ne me reproche pas de vivre heureux avec Pansy, s'il te plaît.

Drago le regarda un instant, visiblement troublé par sa tirade, puis murmura d'une voix faible :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'envie.

Blaise lui pressa le bras en signe de soutien, et Drago lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de finalement en de lourds sanglots furieux, que l'alcool n'arrangeaient en rien. Abandonnant toute retenue, Blaise prit dans ses bras son meilleur ami, échangeant au passage un regard plein de détresse avec Pansy, qui, revenue habillée et au pas de la porte, retenait en vain les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Il reporta son attention sur le blond, et il se demanda avec désespoir si, une fois la guerre finie, tout pourrait s'arranger, ou bien si tout avait éclaté en morceau, définitivement.

* * *

 _2 mai 1998, Septième année, couloirs de Poudlard_

Blaise marchait sans but, Théo et Drago à ses côtés. Tous les trois n'avaient pas fui, avant la Grande Bataille, comme les membres de « L'Ordre du Phénix » - Blaise ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était - la nommait. Drago avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de surveiller Potter, et on ne refusait pas un ordre du défunt Lord, Blaise était revenue avec la ferme intention d'en découdre enfin avec son beau-père, ce qui avait fait que l'Ordre l'avait rangé de son côté, et Théo, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, avait soigné les blessés que les élèves ramenaient – lui aussi avait été déclaré « du bon côté » par l'Ordre. En fait, seul Drago avait combattu – et encore, à moitié – du côté des Mangemorts, sans tellement avoir eu le choix. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché l'Ordre de ne rien lui faire, car, étrangement, Potter avait pris sa défense. Il avait parlé de rêves où il voyait Drago se faire menacer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres – Blaise avait dit que Potter était glauque, _qui_ voyait, à par lui, dans ses rêves son pire ennemi de Poudlard se faire menacer par son pire ennemi mortel ? – et de la réaction de sa mère. Bref, Drago était, pour l'instant, hors de cause.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda Théo.

\- Je vais normalement emménager avec Pansy, répondit Blaise. Et, niveau boulot... J'en sais rien.

\- Et toi Drago ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, soupira le blond.

\- Déclarer ta flamme à Granger et lui faire pleins d'enfants blonds qui m'appelleront Tonton ! le taquina Blaise avec un grand sourire.

\- La ferme Blaise !

\- En parlant du crup... les interrompit Théo.

Les deux autres regardèrent dans la direction que leur avait indiqué leur ami, et se figèrent en voyant Potter, Weasley et Granger arriver vers eux. Ces deux derniers se tenaient par la main, ce qui n'échappa visiblement pas à Drago, que Blaise vit serrer les poings. Il observa avec méfiance les trois Griffondor, qui étaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Finalement, après avoir échangé une œillade avec Drago – dont Blaise ne rata rien – Granger se racla un peu la gorge et lâcha :

\- Eh bien... Je pense, enfin, nous pensons, que, maintenant que la guerre est finie, nous pourrions, tous les six, faire la paix. Nous ne serons probablement jamais meilleurs amis, mais au moins cordiaux...

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de surprise et échangea un bref regard avec les deux autres. Drago, même s'il restait de marbre semblait soudain très joyeux – cette émotion n'était devinable si on l'avait côtoyé durant toute sa scolarité en tant qu'ami et non suiveur – et Théo avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction. De leur côté, les Griffondor attendaient leur réponse, prêts à se défendre s'ils se moquaient d'eux. Blaise prit finalement la parole :

\- On est d'accord.

Les Griffondor se détendirent un peu, suivis par les Serpentard, mais pas totalement. Drago avait le regard plongé dans celui de Granger, et Blaise se demanda vaguement si il était possible de briser ce lien visuel sans se prendre une ou deux tartes. La réponse lui apparut comme clairement négative en croisant le regard de Théo.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione, dit finalement Drago, s'attirant un hoquet de surprise de la part de Weasley et Potter. Pour toutes ces années à t'insulter, pour l'année dernière pour n'avoir rien dit, et pour n'avoir rien fait au manoir.

Hermione, sans détourner le regard, décolla sa main de celle de Weasley, et prit de ses deux mains celle de Drago. Weasley et Potter regardèrent leur amie avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Drago, (nouveau hoquet de stupéfaction chez les Griffondor) tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Rien n'est de ta faute. Je comprend parfaitement pour ta mission, Harry nous a expliqué que tu n'avais pas le choix. Au Manoir tu te serais fait tuer si tu avais bougé. Je préfère largement que tu sois vivant, ta petite tête de fouine m'aurait vraiment manquée.

\- Je ne suis pas une fouine, bougonna Drago, dont le petit sourire en coin dénonçait sa véritable humeur.

\- Non, pardon, ria légèrement Granger. Tu es un ancien crétin de Sang-Pur raciste et snob.

Drago éclata de rire tandis que Potter et Weasley se demandaient si Granger était bien leur amie ou si quelqu'un avait prit possession de son esprit. Blaise soupira : son ami n'était vraiment pas discret dans la façon dont il regardait Granger. D'ailleurs, Weasley commençait à avoir les oreilles rougissantes de colère. Blaise pressentit soudain que son meilleur ami allait se prendre une droite s'il n'intervenait pas, et il réagit à la façon Zabini : hyperactive.

\- Weasley ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant par le bras et en l'éloignant discrètement. J'adore ta mère, tu sais ? Elle est trop forte, elle a réduit Bellatrix en petit tas de pâté pour fléreurs. C'est ma nouvelle idole.

\- Ah ? bredouilla Weasley en abandonnant pour un instant sa colère.

\- Bah, ouais. Par contre, je crois que je vais essayer de ne pas trop l'énerver. Ce serait dangereux pour ma santé.

\- Sûrement, sourit Potter, qui devait avoir compris qu'il fallait laisser les deux autres discuter. Mais, si j'étais toi, Nott, je refuserais toutes invitations à manger de sa part.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es maigre, fit pour toute réponse Potter.

Théo plissa les yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas le rapport.

\- Elle nous l'engraissera ? ricana Blaise.

\- Oui, assurèrent les deux Griffondor.

\- Je suis très bien avec ma corpulence actuelle.

\- Que tu dis, mon ami ! répliqua Blaise en prenant le bras de son ami et faisant semblant de voir s'il était trop maigre ou pas. Non, non, c'est terrible. Il n'y a rien à manger sur toi !

Théo le regarda s'il était tout d'un coup devenu la plus grande déception qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

\- Blaise. On ne mange pas ses amis, dans le monde civilisé.

\- Je suis tout à fait civilisé.

Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? s'étonna Potter.

\- Si, fit Théo à l'attention de Blaise en reportant son attention sur le Survivant. Seulement quand on est entre nous.

\- Ce serait terrible si on découvrait que Drago, Théo, Pansy et moi, nous ne sommes pas des connards ! renchérit Blaise. Non ! compléta-t-il en direction de Théo.

C'est pour ça, la réflexion sur la sœur de Ron ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dans le train, quand tu nous as rejoins après le Club de Slug. En début d'année.

Blaise plissa les yeux avant de se rappeler ce moment.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai rien contre les amis de Moldus, je n'aime pas les Moldus, mais bon... Pansy devait être un peu jalouse, quand j'y pense, fit-il plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Pansy... Parkinson ? demanda Weasley.

\- Yep ! se rengorgea Blaise. C'est ma petite-amie.

\- La tienne ? s'étonna Potter. Désolé, mais je pensais que c'était plus Malefoy qui...

\- Non non, c'est bien la sienne, soupira Théo. Je vis dans le même dortoir, je peux t'assurer qu'il sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Parkinson pouvait cacher sa véritable personnalité... dit Weasley.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu me livrer à Voldemort, alors ?

\- Un poil trop protectrice envers son petit-ami, ricana Théo. Ne lui en voulez pas.

\- Hmmm.

Drago et Granger se dirigèrent soudain vers eux et Weasley se rapprocha soudain de sa petite-amie.

\- Bon, si tu nous expliquais... commença Weasley à Granger.

\- Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ? Le coupa Drago.

Blaise fit soudain un grand sourire un peu inquiétant et dit en regardant les Griffondor :

\- On parlait de l'ambiance dans les dortoirs. J'étais sur le point de leur raconter la fois où tu nous as empêché de dormir avec …

 _\- Silencio_!

Blaise ouvrit la bouche et la referma, muet, comme un poisson. Satisfait, Drago rangea sa baguette.

\- … Avec ses gémissements. Il faisait un rêve érotique, compléta Théo avant de partir en courant.

Drago devient soudain écarlate et se précipita sur le fuyard, sous le regard ébahi des Griffondor qui peinaient à maintenir leur calme.

\- Théodore Théophile Nott ! beugla Drago. Je vais te tuer !

\- Un rêve érotique ? fit Potter, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Théodore Théophile ? dit Weasley en même temps.

Pour seule réponse, Blaise ouvrit la bouche sans produire un seul son, avant de la refermer, et de bouder.

 _\- Finite_ , souffla Granger.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien ! S'exclama Blaise. Merci Granger. Oui, Théodore Théophile Nott. Ses parents sont maniaques des Théo-suffixe. Et pour le rêve érotique...

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! hurla Drago, qui était entrain visiblement de jeter un sortilège Colloshoo à Théo pour l'immobiliser.

\- Rêve ! ricana Blaise.

\- Connard !

\- Absolument pas.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Vous parliez de quoi, en vrai ? fit Granger.

\- De Pansy Parkinson, répondit Potter.

Blaise se détourna de ses amis Serpentard, dont l'un d'entre eux semblait subir le courroux de l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, fit-il.

\- Ah ? dit Granger, pas convaincue.

\- Blaise a raison, intervint Drago qui avait fini de s'occuper de Théo. Je pense que vous pouvez très bien vous entendre.

\- Tu as fait quoi à Théo ? s'enquit Blaise, intéressé.

\- Tarentallegra et Rictusempra. J'ai été gentil.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu es adorable, Malefoy, ironisa Potter.

\- Et d'une bonté incroyable, renchérit Granger.

\- J'ai beaucoup de qualités.

\- Et beaucoup de défauts, aussi, ajouta narquoisement Blaise.

Les Griffondor rigolèrent devant la chamaillerie des Serpentard, un peu étonnés quand même. Les cinq élèves – vu que Théo étaient toujours sous emprise de sortilèges – commençaient à s'ouvrir doucement aux autres, abandonnant petit à petit les barrières qui les avaient toujours séparés.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait délivrer Nott ? questionna finalement Granger.

\- Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux Serpentard.

Mais elle ne les écouta pas, et Théo se précipita sur Drago, qui jura, et fuit rapidement comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

\- Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! Je vais te tuer !

* * *

Et voilà! Un chapitre un peu plus sombre à un passage, mais j'estime que ça reste dans le rating T. Maintenant, je vais passer donc aux chapitres post-poudlard. Il y en aura, normalement, cinq.

Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis, qui ont reviewé, et, aux lecteurs fantômes passant par là, (je sais qu'il y en a, j'ai les stats) s'il vous plaît, laissez au moins un mot quand cette fic sera finie. Que vous appréciez ou non, j'accepte toutes les reviews. Pas les critiques négatives méchantes ou non constructives, du genre "Ta fik c de la krott, tu pu :D"

Je citerais tous les noms de ceux qui ont reviewé dans le dernier chapitre, pour vous remercier. A bientôt!


	8. Post-Poudlard : 1999

Bonjour! Bon, je ne suis pas en retard, tout va bien. Les chapitres post-poudlard débutent avec ce huitième chapitre. Bon, vu qu'il ne contient qu'un seul moment, il est bien plus court, j'en suis désolée. Bref. Enjoy!

 **Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _14 janvier 1999, Manoir des Zabini_

Blaise se réveilla doucement, clignant des yeux devant la lumière qui régnait dans la chambre. Il grogna. Il allait tuer Snowky, que cela plaise à Hermione ou non. Celle-ci, après être rapidement devenue très amie avec Pansy, avait décidé qu'il était intolérable que son elfe de maison ne soit pas payé. « Blaise, tu le traites comme un esclave ! » avait-elle dit. Quand Blaise lui avait répondu que Snowky _était_ un esclave, Hermione lui avait jeté un sort. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau des petits canaris agressifs lui lacérant le visage, il avait décidé de payer Snowky. Une mornille tout les deux mois. Il était généreux, non ?

A ses côtés, Pansy remua doucement dans son sommeil. Il interrompit aussitôt ses pensées et regarda sa fiancée – il l'avait demandée en mariage en novembre, durant leur vacances en Italie. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il commença à lui caresser tout doucement l'épaule. Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement et ouvrit les yeux. Blaise lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour, puis plus langoureusement. Pansy, pas totalement réveillée, noua tout de même ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Finalement en manque d'air, Blaise s'éloigna et commença à parsemer son cou de petits baisers. Elle poussa un petit soupir satisfait, et Blaise continua ses baisers vers son ventre et ses cuisses. Très vite, Pansy en demanda plus et le força à remonter vers son visage, l'embrassant fougeusement. Le regard brûlant, Blaise se glissa entre les jambes se sa compagne, prêt à la combler.

\- Blaise ! Pansy ! les interrompit une voix qui les fit sursauter. Ils ont … Oh merde. Désolé, je vais attendre dans le grand salon.

Drago, parce que s'était lui, ferma rapidement la porte et Blaise soupira, pestant mentalement contre son ami. Il jeta un regard à sa compagne, qui, rouge écrevisse, le regardait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'ils continueraient plus tard. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent tout deux vers le grand salon, où Drago avait dit les attendre. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, le blond se jeta presque sur eux.

\- Du calme, Drago ! le tempéra Blaise. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ils ont rompus ! répondit Drago, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Hermione et Weasley ont rompus !

\- Oh.

Blaise resta ébahi pendant plusieurs secondes, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette nouvelle. Certes, le couple que formait Hermione et Ron battait de l'aile depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'attendait pas à les voir rompre aussi tôt.

\- Espèce de sombre australopithèque, dit-il finalement, railleur. Tu te réjouis du malheur de tes amis ?!

\- Weasley n'est pas mon ami, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. D'où tu sors cette insulte ridicule ?

Effectivement, Ron et Drago ne s'étaient jamais entendus, probablement à cause du fait que le rouquin sortait avec Hermione. De plus, ils s'étaient violemment disputés plusieurs fois pour des broutilles, tel que leur équipe de Quidditch favorite, les nuances de la couleur pourpre (« C'est du rouge violacé ! » « Non, c'est du violet rougeâtre ! »), ou bien leur couleur préférée, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment la chose. Si Drago et Harry étaient de très bons amis, malgré leurs années de différents à Poudlard, Ron et lui s'entendaient presque aussi bien qu'aux années de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

\- De la BD que Hermione m'a prêté, Tintin. Et Hermione ? C'est ton amie, elle !

\- Elle, c'est différent. C'est ma future femme et la future mère de mes futurs enfants.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de « futur », nota Blaise.

\- Roh, chéri, laisse-le un peu, le réprimanda Pansy. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Harry m'a dit que c'était Hermione qui avait rompu, dit Drago. Il a ajouté que si Ron et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas me magner le cul.

\- Harry t'a grillé, Drago ! s'esclaffa Pansy. J'ai toujours su qu'il savait pour tes sentiments.

\- Je vais prévenir Théo, qu'il fasse la fête avec nous au lieu de s'occuper de cette pauvre Milicent Bulstrode qui n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il louche depuis des années sur Luna Lovegood, déclara Blaise.

Il ignora le retentissant « Quoi ?! » de sa fiancée, et fit apparaître son patronus, un grand tigre argenté. Il lui fit rapidement apprendre le message souhaité et l'envoya chercher Théo. Puis il appela Snowky et lui demanda une bouteille de champagne – en ricanant, on ne sortait habituellement pas du champagne lorsque deux de ses amis se séparaient – et veilla à le faire poliment. Au cas où. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Pansy interrogeait durement Drago au sujet du béguin de leur ami manquant pour Lovegood, même si Drago ne paraissait pas très à l'aise à ce sujet.

\- J'ai prévenu Théo, dit-il en servant le champagne dans des verres.

\- Parfait, répondit férocement Pansy. Comme ça, il va pouvoir répondre de lui-même au sujet de Luna Lovegood.

\- Amour, je plaisantais ! Théo ne regarde pas Lovegood qu'uniquement de la façon d'un ami, je te le promet.

\- Tu mens.

\- A peine, ricana Drago.

Blaise lui murmura un « Sale traître » à l'oreille, et changea vite de sujet.

\- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Eh bien... murmura Drago en remuant de la main son champagne, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Blaise. Mais Harry a raison, magne toi le cul !

\- La ferme, Blaise, grogna le blond. Elle sort tout juste d'une rupture, je ne vais pas lui déclarer mon amour éternel maintenant ! Et si ce n'est pas réciproque, hein ?

\- Drago... commença Pansy en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Elle fut soudain interrompue par un grand « Crack ! », et Théodore Nott atterrit soudain devant eux, à plat ventre. Il se leva en adressant un regard avadakedavrisant au sol puis avisa ses amis et vira à l'écarlate.

\- Jolie entrée, Théo, ricana Blaise.

\- La ferme Blaise.

\- Je dirais même plus, renchérit Drago. Magnifique entrée, l'écureuil intello.

\- L'écureuil intello ? fit Pansy.

\- Mon patronus est un écureuil, expliqua Théo, avant de se tourner vers le blond. Alors c'est vrai ? Ils ont rompus ?

Tandis que Blaise rigolait encore de l'entrée magistrale de leur ami, Drago sourit d'un air un peu stupide - décidément, Hermione Granger n'avait pas que des effets positifs sur le blond - et fit d'une voix légèrement rêveuse :

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ont enfin rompus !

\- C'est super ! s'exclama le brun.

\- N'empêche, ricana Blaise, on est vraiment des connards pour se réjouir de se genre de choses.

Tous les quatre rigolèrent.

\- Sinon, tu voulais dire quoi, tout à l'heure, avant l'arrivée de Théo ? fit le blond en direction de Pansy.

La jeune femme sourit mystérieusement et prit une petite gorgée d'alcool.

\- Drago, tu es si obnubilé par elle que j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'a pas remarqué qu'elle te dévore tout le temps des yeux...

* * *

Terminé ! Oui, déjà. Me tapez pas, sinon vous n'aurez pas le fin mot de l'histoire ! J'avais dit que ces chapitres seraient plus courts...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Sinon, vous connaissez désormais deux patronus de la troupe. A votre avis, quels sont les patronus de Drago et Pansy?

*prend la voix de Trelawney* Laisse une review... Laisse une reeeeeeeview...


	9. Post-Poudlard : 2000

Hello! Bon, ce chapitre est vraiment court, je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, malgré tout.

 **Disclamer:** Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire de cette fiction. Tout est à J. .

* * *

 _1er janvier 2000, Maison des Potter_

« BONNE ANNEE ! »

Les cris de bonne année résonnèrent dans toute la maison, et tout le monde commença à se souhaiter des « bonne année » en se faisant la bise à la française (Fleur Weasley, l'épouse française de Bill Weasley, avait obligé tous les invités à faire cette coutume française, sous peine de subir son courroux), et Blaise ne savait plus où se donner la tête.

Il lui sembla qu'il fit la bise à Ginny Weasley – bientôt Potter – ainsi qu'à la petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle, qui était venue avec Ron, à Molly Weasley, à Pansy, bien sûr, qui eut le droit à un long baiser, à une certaine Audrey, à une dénommée Angelina, à Fleur, à une certaine Muriel qui apparemment avait 126 ans et qui lui donna froid dans le dos, à des françaises, bref, à beaucoup de monde. Il serra également la main à Harry, à Ron, à Théo, à Percy Weasley, à Fred Weasley, à Bill Weasley, à Arthur Wealsey, à Charlie Weasley... A tout le clan Weasley, en fait. Ça faisait beaucoup de Weasley... Blaise était envahi par une marée de roux. Pleins de roux. Partout. Des roux. Et des Weasley. Par Merlin, Circé, Salazar, Morgane et tous les sorciers connus du monde entier...

Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il finit par se délivrer de la marée humaine, et en faisant un petit récapitulatif mental des personnes qui lui restaient à serrer la main / faire la bise, il remarqua qu'il manquait deux personnes en particulier. Drago et Hermione.

Il fit un immense sourire inquiétant et chercha brusquement les deux absents du regard.

Chéri ? dit Pansy, un peu inquiète par le sourire de son mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne vois pas Drago et Hermione ! répondit-il d'un air guilleret.

Pansy écarquilla le yeux et sourit à son tour, un air soudainement diabolique sur le visage. Le couple partit aussitôt chercher leurs deux amis, quittant l'immense chapiteau que les Potter-Weasley avait dressé pour faire rentrer tous les invités. Lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, dans le jardin, Blaise se mit à sourire comme un abruti en fixant ses deux amis.

Drago embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche, tout en se pressant contre elle. Hermione était appuyée contre un arbre et répondait avec ardeur au baiser du blond, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Ils étaient plongés dans une bulle de félicité, ensemble, et ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié où ils étaient.

Blaise sourit à nouveau, ravi pour ses amis, et, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, attrapa la main de son épouse puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux loin du couple. Quand Pansy lui jeta un regard interrogateur, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et expliqua :

Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être seuls.

Tu sais que, vu qu'on ne les a pas interrompus et que les autres invités sont tous sous le chapiteau, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils couchent ensemble ? dit Pansy.

Comme pour répondre à sa phrase, un grand « Crack ! » de transplanage se fit entendre de la direction des deux tourteaux. Blaise supposa que son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu envie que sa première fois avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années se déroule dans un jardin appartenant à des amis, coincé contre un arbre. Ils restèrent silencieux, se remémorant la scène, puis Pansy produit soudain un cri hystérique et suraigu, et se mit à faire de petits bons sur place.

Hiiii ! Ils se sont embrassés ! Ils se sont embrassés ! Hiiii ! C'est merveilleux ! Hiiii ! Ils se sont embrassés, ils se sont embrassés, ils se sont...

J'ai compris, Pansy, ricana Blaise.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait sa femme dans cet état, la première fois étant le moment où Pansy avait montré sa bague à Ginny et à Hermione – ni Harry, Ron, Drago et lui n'avaient reconnu les jeunes femmes – et la deuxième fois était quand Ginny leur avait, à son tour, montré la bague que Harry lui avait offert. Pansy s'interrompit brièvement dans ses petits sauts que Drago avait surnommé « les petits bonds de lapin hystérique » pour se tourner vers son mari.

Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Ils se sont embrassés, et ils sont probablement entrain de faire des cabrioles dans le lit de Drago en ce moment même !

Des cabrioles ? répéta Blaise en haussant un sourcil amusé.

On s'en fout du terme ! Ils se sont embrassés !

Qui ?!

Le couple se tourna vers la voix, qui appartenait à Ginny, qui arrivait aux côtés d'Harry. Pansy se dirigea vers Ginny en lui sautant au cou et répéta d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus aiguë au fil du temps :

Hermione et Drago se sont embrassés !

Aussitôt, la cadette Weasley hurla elle aussi d'une voix à briser les tympans tant elle était aiguë et commença à faire les fameux « petits bonds de lapin hystérique » en compagnie de Pansy, tandis que Harry et Blaise échangeait une œillade à moitié amusée, à moitié exaspérée.

\- Vous savez, ils ne sont pas encore en couple, fit-il en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent de sauter et le dévisagèrent comme s'il était soudainement devenu l'être le plus stupide de l'histoire de la magie.

\- La ferme Blaise, lâcha Ginny.

Puis elles recommencèrent à sautiller en parlant dans un langage encore plus incompréhensible que celui des nourrissons, et Harry et lui levèrent les yeux aux ciel d'un même mouvement. Quand Pansy désigna l'endroit où se tenait les deux amoureux, Blaise sourit à nouveau et se promit d'aller voir Drago dès le lendemain, pour l'assiéger de questions made in Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Terminé! Oui, oui, désolée... La prochaine fois, j'essayerais de le faire plus long...

Bon! Drago a enfin sauté le pas. Presque un an après que Hermione et Ron aient rompu. Vous comprenez, il était indécis, le petit...

Une petite review pour cette fiction? Par personne? *yeux de merlans frits*


	10. Post-Poudlard: 2000 2ème partie

Bon bon bon... Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... Mais entre le syndrome de la page blanche, mon ordi qui m'interdisait l'accès à , l'avalanche de contrôles que j'ai subie ect, je n'ai pas pu poster ce foutu chapitre 10. Le voilà enfin après 4 mois. C'est beaucoup. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas, vraiment...

 **Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas _Harry Potter_ (sauf preuve du contraire), je ne touche rien sur cette fanfiction. Tout est à J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

 _1er janvier 2000, Maison des Potter_

\- Ron, je te dis qu'elle va très bien !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Harry ? rétorqua le rouquin en faisant les cent pas. Elle a soudainement disparu, elle n'est pas chez elle, elle ne répond pas à son téfélone...

\- Téléphone, corrigea Harry.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis ! Donc, elle ne répond pas à son ténéphole, et …

\- Ron, soupira Ginny, Hermione est la plus grande sorcière que je connaisse après McGonnagall. Même il elle était en danger, ce dont je doute, elle massacrerait ses agresseurs avec un « Riddiculus ». Arrête de stresser.

Blaise ferma les yeux d'agacement. Il était dans le salon des Potter, en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy et Théo. Ron s'était mis en tête que Hermione avait disparue et qu'elle était «en grave danger, oh Merlin que va-t-on faire, c'est terrible, Harry tu es auror, fais quelque chose, et pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? » Bref, il était insupportable. Et en attendant, il ne pouvait pas rendre visite aux tourtereaux, parce que son absence se ferait immédiatement remarquer.

\- Ronald, tu me donnes le tournis, se plaignit Pansy.

\- Je n'arrêterais pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvée.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle va _très_ bien, lâcha Blaise.

Il se mordit violemment la langue. _Crétin !_

Ron se tourna lentement vers lui, comme si le temps avait ralentit, alors que tous les autres le regardaient avec compassion. Blaise jeta un regard à Harry, paniqué, mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard signifiant « tu as merdé, tu assumes. ».

\- Comment ça ?

\- Euh...

\- Tu sais où elle est et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! s'énerva le rouquin.

\- Euh...

\- Où est-elle ? Et si tu me répond « Euh », je te fais en sorte que tu expérimentes l'expression « être piétiné par une armée de Porlock affolés » !

\- Euh... Non non attend ! Euh... Comment dire...

\- Elle est chez Drago, débita en vitesse Pansy, craignant pour la vie de son époux.

Ron fit de gros yeux, et avant que Blaise ait pu dire « Quidditch », il transplana. Il lâcha un juron à en faire pâlir un détraqueur, et, d'un commun accord, tous transplanèrent dans le manoir du blond.

La scène qui les attendait aurait pu être drôle, s'ils n'étaient pas tous apeurés de la réaction de Ron. Hermione était bien là, en compagnie de Drago, sur le canapé. Rien d'anormal. A part, peut-être, le fait que leurs vêtements avait mystérieusement disparus. Ron était figé, entrain de les regarder, tandis que les deux fautifs essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur nudité aux yeux de toutes les personnes rassemblées dans le salon. Et il y en avait beaucoup, tout de même. Harry avait tourné le dos au couple, rouge pivoine, Ginny et Pansy faisaient leurs « petits bonds de lapin hystérique », Théo s'était encore cassé la figure en transplanant, et lui, il regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude Ron. Qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Ron, tu devrais détourner le regard, tes yeux vont sortir de leur orbites.

Ron fit ce que Blaise lui avait demandé, les oreilles écarlates.

\- Je … Je … bredouilla-t-il. Tu savais ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais t'aurais pu me le dire ! s'énerva Ron. Là, je viens d'avoir la pire vision de ma vie ! Une fouine nue !

\- Eh, je te permets pas ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Drago, tu es nu.

\- Je ne suis pas une fouine.

\- Ça reste à voir, ricana Blaise. Après tout, tu m'as quand même demandé de survei...

\- La ferme Blaise.

Soudain, Hermione hurla d'une voix furieuse, faisant grimacer tout le monde :

\- VOUS POUVEZ PAS DEGAGER, MERLIN ?!

Tout le monde sortit en vitesse du petit salon, laissant seuls le blond et la brune ensemble.

\- Tu penses qu'il vont continuer là où ils ont arrêtés ? demanda Pansy.

\- Drago adore quand Hermione se met en colère, ricana Théo. C'est sûr à 90%.

\- Taisez-vous, coupa Ron. Je vais vomir.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'air mortifié. Ils avaient enfilés des vêtements à la va-vite, et la couleur leurs joues pouvait faire concurrence à celle des oreilles de Ron. C'est à dire pourpre.

Ron regarda Drago de la tête aux pieds, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Puis lui mit soudainement une droite. Pansy poussa un petit glapissement de surprise, Ginny et Harry fronçèrent les sourcils, Théo se frotta sa pommette encore douloureuse après sa chute, Blaise sursauta et Hermione jeta un regard scandalisé au rouquin.

\- Bin quoi ? plaida Ron. C'est une sorte de bénédiction, ce que je viens de lui faire !

\- Merci, ô grand Weasley, grommela Drago en se frottant la mâchoire.

\- Une bénédiction ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

\- Bah oui ! Du genre, Malefoy, si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue lentement, douloureusement, t'as intérêt à pas lui briser le cœur, blablabla... Je l'ai fait aussi à Harry.

\- Tu peux répéter ? gronda Ginny.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais frappé pour ça, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il t'a déjà frappé pour d'autres raisons ?!

\- Euh oui enfin bon bref changeons de sujet, marmonna Ron.

\- Oui, on en reparlera plus tard, sourit d'un air crispé Ginny.

Ron déglutit.

\- Enfin, bref, soupira-t-il. Tant que vous ne vous tripotez pas devant moi, ça me va.

\- Vraiment ? murmura Hermione.

\- Ben, j'ai plus tellement grand chose à dire, ça ne me concerne pas, grimaça le rouquin en se frottant la nuque. Juste, en tant qu'ami, si un jour il te brise le cœur, mon tee-shirt et moi seront là pour te servir de mouchoir et pour comploter une vengeance atrocement douloureuse qui nous fournira une écharpe avec ses tripes. Maman nous aidera, aussi. Je ne sais pas coudre.

Hermione sourit et l'enlaça, ratant la moue pas très heureuse de Drago.

\- Merci, Ron.

Ron lui rendit son sourire et lança à Drago :

\- Saleté de fouine.

\- Abrutie de belette.

Puis Ron transplana. Un grand silence se fit puis Drago se racla la gorge.

\- Vous pouvez partir, vous aussi, vous savez.

\- T'es si impatient de remettre le couvert ? ricana Blaise.

\- La ferme, Blaise !

* * *

Voilà! J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! (et me tuez pas sivouplé)

Sinon, vu qu'on approche des 100 reviews, je fais une petite annonce: si la personne le veut, j'offrirais un OS à la personne qui fera la 100ème review pour fêter ce cap! (scénario à choisir).


	11. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Non, je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est un mot d'excuse présenté à vous, mes lecteurs/lectrices, pour le retard de parution de chapitres. J'espère que savoir pourquoi vous fera un peu comprendre pourquoi. Ces temps-ci, j'ai des problèmes familiaux, qui me pèsent beaucoup. J'avoue ne pas avoir eu la tête à écrire dans une telle situation qui, sans entrer dans les détails, est très angoissante pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que le chapitre 11 de ma fiction "La ferme, Blaise !" n'est pas encore sorti.**

 **Je le posterai bientôt. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma fiction. Par contre, il se peut que je fasse une pause dans l'écriture, après l'avoir finie, d'une durée indéterminée, le temps que mes problèmes se résolvent.**

 **Sinon, pour l'OS de la 100ème review, c'est** ** _Haunting-HTD_** **qui a le droit à son OS ! Vu que tu es une review anonyme, si tu passes dans le coin, tu pourras laisser une review pour me dire quel OS tu voudrais, dans les grandes lignes. Par contre, si au bout de 2 mois, la gagnante ne se manifeste pas, ce sera à la revieweuse suivante (la 201ème) qui aura l'OS, ect, ect.**

 **C'est tout, c'est juste un petit message bien court pour annoncer le devenir de cette fiction.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Miss Aelys O'Moon**


End file.
